Landing in Domino City
by tefla
Summary: The crew of the Starship Voyager take a wrong turn and end up visiting the chaos within Domino City.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes: This story is a AU crossover between Star Trek Voyager and Yu-Gi-Oh. It has also been a corroboration between myself and FF.net author, Yami-no-Yugi. While she wrote for the Yu-Gi-Oh sections, I wrote for Voyager.  
  
*** - indicates author change.  
  
~~~  
  
**Stardate 34720.4. It has come to my attention that once again we have been pulled out of normal space and we are now orbiting Earth. Internal sensors say that the year is 2003. (The year YGO is in) We are currently over the island of Japan and I wish to send down several crew members to assess the situation. Members included in the away team will be Tom Paris, Seven of Nine, and Chakotay. They will be transported to a place called Domino City.**  
  
***  
  
Yuugi and the gang were walking home from school. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, but they couldn't feel more depressed. They complained loudly about how unfair it was for their teachers to assign homework over the weekend. But little did they know that homework would be the least of their worries. The unsuspecting group carried on as if it were a normal day; unaware that it was anything but.  
  
***  
  
Seven of Nine strolled about the street, keeping an eye out on the other away team members who had accompanied her to the planet's surface. The noise and bustle was almost unbelievable. As she stared into the distance, a streak of color stood out from the rest of the citizens. A small child with tri-colored hair was walking with a few others ... most likely friends and the golden puzzle around his neck caught the sun's rays and bounced them into the crowd. Intrigued only slightly, Seven moved closer after communicating silently with Chakotay.  
  
--  
  
Chakotay stared at Seven as she weaved her way through the street, following what had caught her eye. He blinked and turned back to Tom who was looking into the window of a shop, seemingly interested in the cards displayed there. Chakotay had read the sign 'Duel Monsters' and sighed before walking off, leaving Tom and Seven on their own. They would meet up later for the beam out.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi sighed as he bid farewell to his friends, knowing what awaited him on his desk. Many hours of labor without pay. 'This is child labor,' he thought silently. 'If we have to sit and do work we should get paid.'   
  
He stood outside the game shop for a second. He briefly looked around, knowing he wouldn't be getting out much this weekend. He noticed a strange man looking at the display of Duel Monsters cards he put up yesterday. /I've never seen him before./ He walked up to the man to greet him, but hesitated as he heard Yami's voice.  
  
//Yuugi, be careful. I think he was following us.//  
  
/Huh?/ Yuugi than noticed a girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes making her way towards the strange man. What caught Yuugi's eye was the metal above her left eye.   
  
/Yami, I don't think that's normal./  
  
//I agree. You better get inside, aibou.//  
  
***  
  
Tom stared at the illustrations on the cards that he was looking at before turning around to catch a boy that was standing close to him back up. It was at that moment that he noticed Seven nearby and he wondered if she had been spotted as the one near him started to back away from him. Tom signalled Seven to move away and he placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know how I could purchase a few of these cards?"  
  
Although he didn't look Japanese, he spoke the language perfectly. Little to the youth's knowledge, it was his communicator that was the key to that mystery. He turned back quickly to point out the cards before sighing deeply. "Do you understand what I am trying to ask?"  
  
--  
  
Seven was thinking that Tom's gesture to her to back off was a little bit on the extreme side, but it looked like he was trying to interact with who she had been following. Staying back, she observed the contact with curiousity before turning around and walking the other way. The ex-drone managed to catch a brief sight of Chakotay before she moved on, walking away from Tom and the boy with the odd hair.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi took his eyes of the strange girl when he heard the man's voice. He nodded to the stranger's question, still nervous. "Yes, I understand. You can purchase them here." He motioned for the man to follow him inside.   
  
He looked back to the spot where he last saw the girl, but all he saw was an empty space.  
  
//Yuugi, are you sure?//  
  
/I think we can trust him. He can't be too dangerous if he's interested in Duel Monsters./  
  
//What about Marik?//  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped. /Okay, bad example. But we can't just accuse him. We don't know him./ The bells on the door rang as they walked through. "All the cards are on that shelf." Yuugi said as he pointed at the mentioned shelf. The man walked towards the shelf as Yuugi kept an eye on him.  
  
Yuugi walked to the store counter and put his book bag down.  
  
/See, Yami? There's nothing wrong./  
  
//Yet.//  
  
Yuugi rolled his eyes. /If you're worried that much do you want to come out?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
"I'm gonna go into the back to see if there are more cards for you to look at." The man gave a brief nod.  
  
Almost as soon as Yuugi walked into the back room, Yami appeared. "He's not gonna do anything, Yami. You don't have to be so sheltering."  
  
"But what about that girl? I may not know too much about the world I live in now, but that metallic thing cannot be normal."  
  
"It isn't, but that doesn't mean anything." Yuugi started walking out of the back room with Yami following close behind. Very close.  
  
***  
  
Tom looked over the cards and selected a few before turning his shoulder briefly to the side, hiding the tricorder from any peering eyes. He took some readings that the Captain would need before placing it the holder on his hip. He selected a few of the cards mentally and then cleared his throat, letting the child in the back know that he was ready to make a purchase. The cards he had selected pictured a man clad in purple (Dark Magician), a fluffy creature, (Kuriboh), and a card that had two boxes on it. (Mystic Box).  
  
--  
  
Seven continued to stroll down the street, avoiding the looks she was getting from many people. It wasn't pleasant as it reminded her that she was different all over again. Having lost Chakotay a while ago, she glanced around discreetly before walking into a park. There was still a lot of humans here but nonetheless she sat down on a bench and watched them interact with each other and their environment.  
  
***  
  
Jounouchi, after departing from Yuugi's house, knew he would be suffering from the same fate his friend is. "Stupid teachers... Dun they know tat this is cruel?" Jounouchi mumbled to himself. 'Ahh, I can put it off for one day. Maybe I'll talk a walk to the park,' he thought silently. 'A lot's going on now. Shizuka's finally getting her eyes fixed and now this new tournament Kaiba started is coming up.' He walked down the path and into the park. 'Things are just getting more crazier everyday.' He passed people talking with each other making him wish he had someone to talk to. 'Yuugi's got the spirit of the puzzle, Ryou also and Kaiba's just too much of a pain in the butt to want to talk to. And now Honda's all over my little sister and I'm left with no one.'  
  
He approached a bench with a blonde girl sitting alone. He saw that she was observing the people in the park. A small glint caught his eye as he noticed that on her face, right above one of her eyes was a metallic item. He grew wary of it, but he didn't back down. He sat on the bench trying to make his presence known.  
  
***  
  
Seven turned to look at the boy who had just seated himself down beside her on the bench. On first instinct, she didn't want to talk or give any signal that she acknowledged her presence. He seemed so into his own world that she wanted to ask what he was thinking about. Moving her hand with the metal on it out of sight, she turned to the blond-haired youth.   
  
"Anything wrong? My name is Sev-"   
  
Seven bit off her comment quickly before continuing. "My name is Annika Hansen." "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting."  
  
--  
  
Tom cleared his throat once again before moving to the entry way into the back room. "Hello, are you there?"  
  
***  
  
Yuugi was startled to hear the voice. "Yes! I'm coming!" Yuugi moved to rush out of the room, when Yami grabbed his arm. He walked in fornt of the smaller boy, signalling that he wanted to go first. Yuugi rolled his eyes again, but followed anyway. Yami's face was set in stone as he exited the back room and looked at the strange man.  
  
--  
  
Jounouchi didn't pay enough attention to notice her slip up. 'Annika Hansen. Definitely not Japanese. I wonder where she's from.' Jounouchi held out his hand and gave her a big smile. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. So, where are ya from? Your name doesn't sound Japanese."  
  
***  
  
Seven appraised Jounouchi carefully before answering. "You are correct. I am not from Japan, my heritage is American. I am merely here visiting friends and enjoying the sights that this city has to offer. So far I haven't been able to do any sightseeing, but I will eventually get around to it." Seven stretched with a sigh and looked up towards the blue sky, wondering where Voyager was positioned at the moment. She glanced back down at Jounouchi and watched him. "Am I bothering you? I find most people do not appreciate my company."  
  
--  
  
Tom glanced to the child again and stared slightly as he caught a glimpse of a shadow behind the youth selling the cards. He shook his head and blinked before looking back to the same area, there was nothing there. Puzzled, he pointed out the cards he desired. Looking back to the boy he spoke. "Could I get your name if possible? I'm Tom Paris by the way."  
  
***  
  
Yuugi was confused.   
  
/Yami, why did you return to the puzzle?/  
  
//Questions may arise about our similar appearance. And if he tries anything, he wouldn't count on someone just appearing out of nowhere.//  
  
Yuugi heard the man repeat his question. "I'm Mutou Yuugi. Nice to meet you, Paris-san."   
  
He quickly looked at the cards Tom had pointed to. /Kuribo, Mystic Box and Dark Magician? Gee, I wonder why that sounds familiar./ Yuugi picked up the cards and took them to the counter.   
  
"So, where are you from?" Yuugi asked with curiosity as he added up the price for the cards.  
  
--  
  
"No, no, no! Yer not buggin' me! In fact since you haven't been sightseeing yet, maybe I could show ya around. I lived here all my life." Jounouchi suddenly got an idea. "Hey! We can go over to my friend's game shop. You've heard of Duel Monsters before right? He can beat everyone. Maybe he could teach you to play." Jounouchi rambled on. "So, do you wanna go?"  
  
***  
  
Seven listened to Jounouchi and nodded in response to his question. "I would love to meet your friend. As for Duel Monsters, I haven't heard of it before. What is it?" Seven stood quickly and moved away from the bench, suddenly intrigued about what she might learn.  
  
--  
  
Tom studied Yuugi for a moment before smiling. "You can just call me Tom if you wish. As for where I am from. Well, the other side of the ocean. I reside in San Fransisco, California." He didn't tell Yuugi that he lived about 300 plus years into the future. It wasn't really something you wanted to tell others. Tom turned his attention back to the cards now sitting nearby on the counter.  
  
"So exactly what is Duel Monsters? Also, how much do I owe you for those three cards?"  
  
--  
  
Chakotay had seen enough of Japan to inform the Captain of the current situation and now he was just browsing through the local shops. He had a lot of people inquire about the mark on his face, but he wasn't saying anything about it. Now he was just walking and taking in the scenery when he bumped into someone. Chakotay looked down and spotted a white-haired teen at his feet. He offered a hand to help the person up. "I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Here ... take my hand."  
  
***  
  
Yuugi looked at the total he calculated and said, "90,000 yen (app. $80 something)"   
  
Yuugi gave the man a quick lesson. He took out some of his cards to show examples of how certain magic cards worked, how to set and summon, the stuff all beginners learn when they first start to play. It looked like Tom understood most of what Yuugi taught. After thanking him, Tom handed him the money and left the small store.   
  
/Yami, I think we should follow him./  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
/Oh, come on. If there's something different about them, don't you want to know what it is?/  
  
//Not really,// his darker half said in a bored voice.  
  
/Well, we're going./ Yuugi hastily turned the open sign over and locked the doors. He spotted the man walking a little ways down the street.  
  
--  
  
Ryou looked up at the stranger. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." He reached for the man's hand, but before he could grasp it, his ring glowed and Bakura came out. {Oh dear, he looks angry.} Ryou's other half knocked the hand away and picked Ryou up on his own.  
  
"And who are you?" Bakura sneered.  
  
--  
  
Jounouchi told the story about Duelist Kingdom as they walked to Yuugi's house, leaving out Ryou's psychotic yami and people turning into cards, of course. 'I don't wanna freak her out.' "So, now there's this new tournament starting soon--" he broke off as he saw the back of Yuugi's head. 'I wonder what he's up to...' Jounouchi pointed to his friend and told Annika. "That's Yuugi. Hey, Yuugi!"   
  
His friend turned around and motioned for Jounouchi to be quiet.   
  
"What're ya up to?"  
  
"There was this strange guy that--" Yuugi stopped talking. "It's you."  
  
"Huh? What're you talkin' about, Yuugi?"  
  
The tri-colored hair boy stared at Jounouchi's companion. "It was you I saw in the crowd today, wasn't it?"  
  
***  
  
Chakotay frowned as another figure appeared out of nowhere. 'Oh great. I get stuck with the odd one.' He glanced at the pair and noticed the subtle difference between the two. One seemed to be kind and the other seemed just the opposite. He glanced back and forth for a few seconds before realizing that the 'darker' had asked him a question.  
  
"My name is Chakotay." He replied before taking a closer look at the pair. "And who are you ... er ... both of you? And where did you come from?" This last question was directed to the newest arrival. His hand was nearing his phaser, not quite trusting either of these teens.  
  
--  
  
Tom continued on his way, unaware of Yuugi following him. He continued to look over the cards, wondering if B'Elanna would kill him for buying something that seemed pointless. As he walked he placed the cards into a pocket on his coat.  
  
--  
  
After listening to Jounouchi's story of the game and how they had been at this Duelist Kingdom, she felt glad that she had met this individual. As Jounouchi pointed out his friend, Seven groaned inwardly. 'Great ... just great,' she thought. Seven looked over at Yuugi and then Jounouchi. She caught Tom's retreating figure easily before she turned her gaze back to Yuugi. "Yes, I did follow you briefly today. But you need not know why."   
  
Turning back to Jounouchi, she smiled at him. "I thank you for showing me around and telling me about Duel Monsters, but I fear that I may have over-stayed my welcome." Her voice had gone slightly cold as she stated the last sentence. She turned around and started to walk off, listening for any objection.  
  
***  
  
Jounouchi was clueless to what just took place. "Hey, you're leaving? I thought ya wanted to play Duel Monsters."   
  
Then Jounouchi looked down at Yuugi. "What are you talking about, Yuugi?"  
  
"You see that man down there?" Jounouchi nodded. "I think he and that girl you met know each other. I saw her walking towards him then when I started talking to that guy I looked back and she was gone. So, I decided to follow him."  
  
Jounouchi let this sink in. "Hey, Annika!" The girl stopped. "Yer not over-stayin' your welcome."  
  
--  
  
Bakura studied the person who called himself Chakotay. He noticed the man's hand reach for something. {{Probably a weapon of some sort.}} The white-haired spirit stood between his hikari and Chakotay. "Who we are and where I came from is none of your business." His dark chocolate eyes never left the other man's coffee colored eyes. Then they flickered back to the hand reaching for a weapon, perhaps a gun. Being a tomb robber forced him to read body language.  
  
Ryou grabbed Bakura's shoulder gently. {Bakura, that's not nice. He didn't do anything to us--}  
  
The old spirit took his gaze off of the hand and glared at Ryou. {{Shut up! I don't trust him.}}  
  
{Please, Bakura. Don't start anything.} Ryou pleaded.  
  
Bakura turned completely around, his back now facing Chakotay, to stare down at Ryou.  
  
***  
  
Chakotay watched the interaction between the two teens before making a decision. He just hoped that the Captain wouldn't mind a few extra passengers on Voyager for a couple of hours. He was only going to do this because it looked as if the 'darker' teen was going to harm the other. Sighing quietly he drew his phaser from where it sat and checked the setting of the weapon.  
  
He cleared his throat briefly before firing the weapon first at the boy that he considered to be hostile. He didn't really wanted to stun the other boy unless needed.  
  
--  
  
Tom overheard the name Annika being shouted from where he now stood and looked around briefly for the owner of the voice. It was the name that caught his attention as most people on board Voyager now knew Seven's childhood name. He glanced around for the ex-drone and smirked when he saw that she had company. He continued along his way, whistling a tune he knew. Tom knew that Seven would eventually find her way back to the beam out point. He was actually starting to head in that direction himself.  
  
Seven turned around to face Jounouchi. "Are you sure of that Jounouchi. Your friend seems to think differently I believe." Truth be told, she was wanting to stay longer than the time allotted to this mission. The time left was growing shorter. Worrying about it wouldn't be productive and so she turned back to Yuugi and stuck out her hand.   
  
"As you now know, my name is Annika. It is a pleasure to meet you Yuugi. Jounouchi has told me about you and your adventures at Duelist Kingdom. I may not have much time left to visit, but I will stay if you want me too."  
  
--  
  
Captain Janeway glanced at her console again. Apparently the away team had gathered most of the information that she had requested but not one of her members had checked in with the ship. She was worried to say the least.   
  
Tracking Chakotay's combadge signal, she paused briefly, hoping that her Commander was not near any civilians.  
  
She hailed Chakotay. "Commander Chakotay, this is Voyager. Could I get an status update on why you aren't around the others?"  
  
--  
  
Chakotay jumped when he heard the voice of his Captain float out of nowhere. Keeping an eye on his 'guests' he tapped the badge on his shirt and replied.  
  
"Good to hear from you Captain, but I am afraid I may have a situation here. I may have to bring some guests with me. I know by now that you frown upon it, but one has seen too much."  
  
--  
  
Janeway sighed. "Do what you have to do Commander. I am having you transported back to the ship in a few minutes."  
  
***  
  
Yuugi took her hand, but he couldn't help glancing once at the metal above her eye. It intrigued him. "It's nice to meet you, too." His eyes flickered once again to the metal. /I don't want to be rude and ask her. It might be something personal./  
  
"Hey, why don't Yuugi and I have a duel? You can watch us, Annika and ask questions as we play," Jounouchi suggested.  
  
Yuugi had completely forgotten about Tom as his attention turned to the girl. "That sounds good, Jounouchi. I'm pretty sure we can use some practice before Battle City starts."  
  
Yuugi pulled on the door to the shop. "Oops, I forgot I locked it." He started digging in his pockets for the key. "Where did I put it?" he asked more to himself.  
  
//Aibou, I don't think you brought your keys.//  
  
/I didn't?/ Yuugi's face fell.  
  
"You guys, I forgot my keys." He started laughing nervously. Soon Jounouchi joined in. "I guess we'll have to wait until my Grandpa comes home."  
  
"But that won't be for a while. When do you have to leave, Annika?"  
  
--  
  
Ryou's eyes doubled in size. He had managed to catch Bakura before he fell to the ground. He looked at the weapon the man held. {I don't recognize that kind of weapon. Is Bakura dead? No, that's silly, how can a spirit die?} Then he heard another voice. He heard a conversation take place between Chakotay and a female.  
  
As soon as he was sure they were done talking Ryou began asking questions. "Who are you, really? Are you a commander? What's really going on?" Ryou felt tears start building up as panic welled up inside him. "You're not taking us anywhere. And what did you do to Bakura? You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
***  
  
Chakotay sighed deeply before reholstering the phaser. He would eventually have to tell someone. He moved beside the teen that was still conscious and gripped his shoulder gently. "I guess you overheard too much. Yes, I am a Commander. Commander Chakotay is my title that I go by. The voice that you heard was the Captain." Chakotay rubbed his left temple with his free hand.  
  
"I am sorry about what I did to your friend here. I did not kill him, he has merely been stunned. Your equivalent of being knocked unconscious. I promise you that no further harm will come to the both of you, but I have to take you with me for now. Please continue to hold onto your friend or else he may be left behind. This may be slightly disorientating to you as well."  
  
Chakotay tapped his combadge again. "Chakotay to Voyager, three to beam up." With those words, the three of them shimmered into nothing.  
  
They reappeared on the transporter pad and Chakotay escorted Ryou off of the pad just as Captain Janeway walked in.  
  
--  
  
Seven eyed both Jounouchi and Yuugi before moving to seat herself for a bit of a wait. "I will stay for now. I may have to leave for a few minutes to contact my friends and let them know I will be longer than expected ... but I think that I could stay. Could I see these 'duel monsters' as you refer to them?"  
  
--  
  
Tom strolled into an alley and hit his combadge. "Paris to Voyager. I am ready to transport back to the ship, but I think Seven may be occupied at the moment."  
  
Harry Kim's voice came back to him. "Hang on Tom, we will bring you back soon. We just have to clear a little matter with the Captain first. It seems that Chakotay brought back a few guests with him."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi gave Annika a bit more extensive lesson on Duel Monsters. They played out fake battles to show her how the game worked. Yami, on the other hand, sat quietly in his soul room, very aware of Yuugi's surroundings. Should anything go wrong, he wanted to be able to help out quickly.  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi finally got Annika to play a couple of battles. Yuugi's eyes widened. "What about Tom? If he's one of your friends, maybe we should've gone after him."  
  
--  
  
Ryou was glad someone helped him off...well, whatever it was he was standing on. {What just happened to us?}  
  
{{Huh...? Ryou...? What just hit me?}}  
  
Ryou looked at his yami as his eyelids started fluttering. {Oh, good, you're not hurt.}  
  
{{Hurt?! I feel like a pyramid landed on me.}}  
  
Ryou winced at the tone of his voice. {Bakura, just be quiet. Or you'll get us in even more trouble.}  
  
Bakura fully opened his eyes. {{Where the hell are we?!}}  
  
{I don't know.} He started looking around. {Where did he take us.}  
  
{{You mean that Chakotay guy? If I ever get my hands on him--}}  
  
{Bakura, he is the one that's helping us walk. The least you can do is not threaten him.}   
  
Ryou heard a new set of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw a confident lady with short auburn hair. {She must be the captain...}  
  
{{Captain?}}  
  
{Quiet, you. Let me handle this...}  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway watched Chakotay lead their guests off of the transporter pad and moved to stand before them. Giving each teen a glance over she held out her hand. "I am Captain Janeway and you are aboard the Starship Voyager. I am sorry that you had to be brought here, but as long as you or your friend don't cause any trouble I won't have to keep you in the brig." She paused to glance at Chakotay. "Could I get your names please? It might be helpful for all of us here."  
  
--  
  
Chakotay knew that the Captain probably wasn't to pleased with his decision to beam these two with him, but since he had used Federation weaponry on one of them, he thought it would be better to bring both here. He released the hold on the boy's shoulder and moved to stand behind the transporter controls. A second later, Tom appeared on the pad.  
  
--  
  
Tom did a double take at the two youths in the room and shook his head before passing them and the captain. He would brief the Captain of his findings later. He strolled out of the room and wound his way to the quarters that he shared with B'Elanna.  
  
--  
  
Seven smiled as she learned the rules to Duel Monsters. It didn't seem that complicated at all. If only she could get some cards for Naomi Wildman and teach her how to play. She had been watching Yuugi and Jounouchi so intently that when Yuugi asked her about Tom she jumped slightly.  
  
"Tom is one of my friends yes, but I believe he already knows that I am going to be delayed. Thank you though for the concern." Seven yawned then, tired from the day's activities ... including those she had performed on Voyager before they beamed down. Pausing briefly, she picked up a card of Yuugi's and stared at it. She liked the picture on the card. She read the inscription 'Curse of Dragon'. Placing the card back down, she glanced at her badge on the outfit she was wearing and wondered if she should contact Voyager. Deciding that she should, she moved away from the two boys and walked into a nearby alley. Once there she tapped into the communications between her and Voyager.  
  
"This is Seven of Nine calling Voyager."  
  
"Go ahead Seven." Janeway's voice responded.  
  
"Captain, I am going to stay a bit later then the time you allotted for this mission. I will contact you again when I am ready to be transported back." Seven hoped that Janeway would be understanding enough to let her stay.  
  
"Seven, you can stay longer as we have a slight situation. Chakotay brought back two youths with him after stunning one of them. I will maybe send someone down later to keep you informed of what is going on. Janeway out."  
  
Seven paused briefly before moving to the mouth of the alley. She didn't sense the set of eyes watching her from the roof of a nearby building.  
  
***  
  
Ryou watched in wonder as a strange man just 'appeared' where he and Bakura were standing. {How is that possible?} he wondered.  
  
{{Hey, idiot, that captain lady is asking you a question. I don't think you would like me answering.}}  
  
{No, no, that won't be necessary.} Ryou took the Captain's hand. "I'm Ryou and this is my friend Bakura."   
  
Bakura stood up on his own, not wanting to look as weak as he felt. {{Friend?}} Ryou heard Bakura start laughing.  
  
{What do you want me to tell her? That you used to be a tomb-robber 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt and now you have come back to try to take over the world. Real good.}  
  
{{You never know.}} Bakura said as he remembered what happened right before he fell unconscious. The weapon he suspected Chakotay was reaching definitely was not a gun, because he was neither dead nor wounded.  
  
--  
  
Two cold lavender eyes watched as the blond entered the alleyway. Then he heard her call out. ^Hmm... this is interesting. Seems she's some kind of psycho.^  
  
^^I take offence to that.^^  
  
Before he had time to answer his other self, heard a voice again, this time it was different. ^Who is she talking to?^ he referred to the girl who called herself 'Seven of Nine.' As the blond left the alley, he started thinking about the conversation that just took place. ^That other voice... what did she mean by 'send someone down.'^  
  
^^Maybe she's an alien.^^  
  
^I wonder how easy it would be to control her mind.^   
  
He turned suddenly, his dark purple cloak folding violently at the fast movement. The hood came down a bit and blond hair showed, flowing softly in the light breeze. ^Let's have some fun.^  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway nodded to Tom as he passed and then turned her attention to Ryou and Bakura. It was strange. They almost seemed identical in every way, but there seemed to be a slight difference in their postures. She looked over to Chakotay and another ensign before moving towards the doors. She turned back and spoke. "If you would like, I could show you some parts of this vessel."  
  
--  
  
Seven had reached Yuugi and Jounouchi again when a strange feeling came over her. It was almost as if she couldn't control her own actions. Slowly she turned away from the two and made her way back to the alley. She glanced up to see a fire escape ladder and she moved to climb it.  
  
'What is going on here?' Seven tried to stop herself from going any higher but her body wouldn't obey her. Soon she was facing a blond-haired boy as she stood on the roof.  
  
***  
  
Bakura looked curiously at Janeway. {{Vessel?}}  
  
Ryou who was busy looking abound at everything answered, {I think she was talking about the starship we're on.}  
  
{{Starship? What's that?}}  
  
Ryou realized that he didn't know what as starship was either. Then something in him broke, making him extremely nervous about their situation. Ryou remember a couple of sci-fi movies he watched. He realized that starship was synonymous to spaceship. "Oh, God..." Ryou said aloud.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked looking at his lighter half.  
  
"I believe we are on a spaceship."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Ryou looked around quickly. "Something that travels in space," he whispered. Shock was still doing its work on Ryou's nerves. "We're in space."  
  
--  
  
The hooded man looked over his latest 'catch'. What caught his eye was when he looked at her left hand. She tried to put it behind her back, but he had forced her to do otherwise. It was metallic. He moved forward a bit and saw a more metal above her eye. ^What is she?^  
  
^^I told you. She's an alien.^^  
  
^Shut up.^  
  
He smirked as he got an idea. "I'm warning you right now, *Seven of Nine*, I am a very powerful person and I do not like being lied to. Remember this: when I ask you something you will answer me honestly, otherwise you will find yourself falling from this building. And trust me, I can tell when you're lying, don't worry about that." The cloaked figure drew out a golden rod and clasped it with both hands. "Now that that's out of the way, I want to know who you are and where you came from." He laughed as he saw a bit of fear cross her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Are you willing to read more of this story? Let me know by reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-  
  
In case anyone was confused last chapter with who is talking to whom here is a guide for future reference.  
  
/../ Yuugi to Yami  
  
//..// Yami to Yuugi  
  
{..} Ryou to Bakura  
  
{{..}}Bakura to Ryou  
  
^..^ Marik to Yami Marik  
  
^^..^^ Yami Marik to Marik  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway sighed deeply as she heard Ryou and Bakura's comments. This was not going to be an easy task. Moving forward, she eyed Ryou before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it isn't easy to digest this information right now, but just trust me when I say that we won't harm you."  
  
Janeway stood back and waited for Ryou and Bakura to think about what they had just learned. "I will be waiting outside of this room and if you wish to see the rest of Voyager, just approach the doors and they will open automatically."  
  
With that Janeway exited and hoped that the pair would accept her offer.  
  
--  
  
Seven stood and stared at the youth across from her. He had just threatened her to tell him about Voyager and who she was or face suffering injuries. Reaching up to swipe the hair in her face she gave an icy glare before speaking.  
  
"You ask who I am and where I come from. I doubt you would even comprehend what I am about to say. I am Seven of Nine. My full designation is Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. I was once part of the Borg Collective until Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager severed the link I had as a Borg drone. I was assimilated as a child as were my parents. My human designation is Annika Hansen."  
  
Seven paused; hating herself for being so easily controlled. She continued on though. "As for where I am from. The answer is the Starship Voyager, a Federation vessel. We were stranded in the Delta Quadrant until were found ourselves over Earth in this time period. We are from the 24th century. We are currently seeking information to try and get back to where we were before this anomaly occurred."  
  
Finished, Seven tried moving her arms to place them behind her back and assume her natural pose, but she found it difficult to do so. Frustrated, she folded her arms around her waist in a gesture of defiance.  
  
***  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Bakura shrugged indifferently. "We might as well go with her. It beats sitting here doing nothing."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Bakura frowned. "Fine then. You stay here and act like a coward."   
  
Bakura made his way to the door the captain had exited. He stared at it for a second. {{So, all I have to do is walk towards it, huh?}}   
  
He carefully took a couple steps and almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened. He heard Ryou giggle, but it immediately stopped when he turned and glared at him. He stalked out of the room and stood next to Janeway as the door closed. He smirked at the captain.   
  
"I give him ten seconds. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one."  
  
"Bakura wait for me!" Ryou came running from the doorway and right past Bakura. "Bakura?"  
  
"Right here, idiot."  
  
Ryou turned around to the voice and put a hand behind his head. "Heh, heh...so...are we going?" Bakura sighed.  
  
--  
  
"Jounouchi, did you see Annika over there?" Yuugi thought he saw her come from the alleyway.  
  
Jounouchi turned to where his friend pointed. "I don't know. I wasn't really payin' attention over there."  
  
"I'm gonna look over there for a second, I'll be right back." Yuugi ran over to the alleyway.  
  
//Wait, Yuugi!//  
  
He stopped. /What?/  
  
//I think Marik's here.//  
  
/What?! Where?/ Yuugi looked around, trying to find Marik. /What if he got a hold of Annika?/  
  
//I don't know, but we need to go find her.//  
  
Jounouchi watched as his friend ran out of sight. 'Yeah, like he expects me to sit here and wait for him.' He gathered up his cards and put them in his pocket and then picked up Yuugi's cards and put them in another pocket. He made sure none were left on the ground and headed after Yuugi.  
  
--  
  
^^I told you she was an alien.^^  
  
^Shut up.^ the blond said silently. He turned as he heard footsteps going up the fire escape to where he was. "So, Yuugi and the Pharaoh have decided to pay me a visit. This should be interesting."  
  
--  
  
Soon, a small figure appeared from the last set of steps to the roof. He spotted Annika, with her back facing him, and a cloaked figure. "Annika!"   
  
Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Yami appeared to the right of his aibou. He was not a happy Yami.  
  
"Marik! What are you doing here?"  
  
--  
  
Marik laughed.   
  
"So, you seem to know this girl. Good, now I can use her against you," he said as his Millennium Rod started glowing and Annika started walking towards the end of the building.   
  
"But I'll make a deal with you, Yuugi. The deal is your life for her safe return. Of course, I want you to take off your puzzle before you fall." Marik started laughing again.  
  
//Aibou...//  
  
/I can't let him hurt her. She didn't do anything./  
  
Marik was distracted by his own laughing, and didn't realize Jounouchi climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Yo, psycho!" he called.  
  
^^I think he's talking to you.^^   
  
Marik stopped laughing and was quite surprised when he felt the other boy's fist connect with his stomach.   
  
The slight distraction released his control on Annika.  
  
"Annika!" Yuugi ran up to her. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway hid a smile as Bakura walked through the door from the transporter room. Or was it Ryou? The two boys looked so alike. Her answer came a moment later as Ryou rushed out of the room and actually passed them, shouting Bakura's name. After the two finished their brief conversation, Janeway stood in front of them.  
  
"Are you hungry? We could go to the Mess Hall first if you like something to eat. If not, we could start with the Bridge or Engineering. It is your choice. I do warn you though, what you see here on Voyager may shock you. There are humans in my crew but there are also other species. We all work together though."  
  
Janeway moved to the nearest turbolift and waited until Ryou and Bakura joined her inside of it. "So where to?"  
  
--  
  
Seven tried her best to fight the movement of her legs and failed. She had heard Yuugi yell out to her and desperately fought the presence controlling her movements. Suddenly the power over her broke and she looked to see Jounouchi standing over the youth that had forced her to spill information about Voyager.  
  
Inside she fumed, wanting to get revenge on this Marik. Was that his name? Is that what she had heard Yuugi shout?   
  
Moving back from the edge of the building, she watched as Yuugi ran up to her and she glanced down at him. His face was creased with worry. Seven took his warning and turned to go down the ladder again. As she climbed down the ladder, she stopped just before reaching the ground. She was going to wait to make sure Yuugi and Jounouchi made it safely as well.  
  
'Annika ... although I have stated repeatedly that I prefer Seven ... Annika sounds a lot better. Maybe I should rethink this.' Seven mused quietly.  
  
***  
  
{Other species?}  
  
{{As in aliens.}} Bakura said in a bored voice.  
  
Ryou blinked once. {Oh.}   
  
Bakura just shook his head. The two look-alikes followed Janeway until she got to another set of doors, listening to her talk about where they wanted to go. Once again the doors opened without her doing anything.   
  
Ryou looked into it and realized that it looked very similar to an elevator. {Except more round and it's got weird lights.}  
  
{{Well, are we going in or not?}}  
  
{We really don't have much of a choice.} They both walked in. When the captain asked where they wanted to go, Bakura just shrugged.   
  
"The bridge, I suppose," Ryou said.  
  
Soon, they were on their way to their destination. Seconds later the doors opened, signaling the end of their ride. The Captain exited first and Bakura and Ryou followed after. Ryou looked around knowing that he felt his mouth drop.  
  
Even the ever-indifferent tomb robber felt his eyes widen.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi watched with relief as Annika made her way back down.   
  
/Yami, I think we should get out of here, too. Before Marik tries anything else with us./  
  
//I agree.// "Jounouchi!" Yami called over to him. The blond had thrown the rod to the opposite side of the building and was now trying to put dents in Marik's head. "Put him down, we need to leave before he does something again."  
  
Jounouchi said some choice words to the Egyptian and made his way back to Yuugi and Yami; quite pleased with his handiwork.   
  
They turned to leave, but the sound of deep laughter made them turn back. Marik was standing. Not straight, as Jounouchi's fist had left him feeling an enormous amount of pain.   
  
"You think you've seen the last of me? I'll get you Pharaoh; You and all your friends! No one will be able to escape my wrath." This was followed by more maniacal laughter.  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway allowed the two to glance around before announcing their presence. "Ryou and Bakura, welcome to the Bridge. This is basically the command center of Voyager. If you will look to your left, you will see our Security Officer, Commander Tuvok. Over to the right you will see our Operations Officer, Ensign Kim."  
  
Janeway walked down the steps and stood by her chair and then pointed out the empty seat in front of her. "This section in front of me is the Conn also known as the Helm. This is where our pilot controls the ship. The pilot is Lieutenant Paris. He was the one you saw after you came here."  
  
Janeway turned to face Ryou and Bakura once again. "The person who brought you aboard was our First Officer, Commander Chakotay. There are other members of the crew, but you won't really need to know about them until later. Now if you would like, we could go to another section of the ship, or you could stay here and ask me your questions."  
  
--  
  
Tuvok and Harry took a few seconds to look up from their work to see whom the Captain was referring to.   
  
Tuvok merely acknowledged their presence with a stoic face.   
  
Harry, on the other hand, moved from his console to welcome the guests properly. "I'm Ensign Harry Kim and if you need any questions answered about the Operations area, I will be pleased to assist you."  
  
--  
  
Annika (I'm referring to Seven) stood as she heard the maniacal laughter float down and reach her ears. It was something that she wouldn't want to hear again. She glanced upwards as Yuugi, Jounouchi and another person started to climb down the ladder. She moved quickly and was soon on solid ground. When her friends joined her, she immediately bombarded them with questions.  
  
"Who was that youth Yuugi, and what happened up there? Also, who is this?" Annika pointed a finger at the person who looked identical to Yuugi.  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Ryou looked at one another. {Well, at least they seem friendly.} He saw Bakura wandering around what the Captain pointed out to be the Helm.   
  
{Bakura, don't touch anything.}  
  
{{Shut up. You don't tell me what to do.}}  
  
Ryou ignored the comment. He knew that Bakura wouldn't be stupid enough to touch things that weren't his. {Actually, he used to be a tomb robber...} Ryou quickly joined Bakura on the Helm.   
  
"Before we move on, can you tell us why we're here exactly? We appreciate your hospitality, but we have no idea why we're here."  
  
{{We?}} Ryou ignored the comment as he waited for a reply.  
  
--  
  
Yami and Yuugi looked at each other. "This is Yami," Yuugi introduced. /We might as well tell her the truth. She's probably going to wonder why Marik was able to control her./  
  
Yami nodded. //I'll tell her then.//   
  
"I guess I should start at the beginning then. The person you met up there is Marik Ishtal. The item he used is what controlled you to do as he willed. That's called the Millennium Rod. It gives him the power to control anyone. Yuugi also possesses a Millennium Item."   
  
Yami touched the puzzle. "This is the Millennium Puzzle. Its powers are still unknown to us, but for the most part it is where I have lived for the past 5000 years."   
  
"My friend Ryou also has an Item; his is the Millennium Ring. And he also has a spirit, which inhabits it, Bakura, who was a tomb robber. Not exactly the nicest person, but Ryou tried to protect him. Marik is the same way, too. In his Rod is a spirit of the past, more dangerous than Marik himself."  
  
"There are seven Millennium Items in all. I seem to be the only one who doesn't remember his past. I know I used to be Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, and I am here to save the future from an evil power that I saved the world from before when I was Pharaoh in Egypt."  
  
Jounouchi landed a punch in his hand. "And that guy, Marik, wants to kill Yuugi so *he* can become Pharaoh."  
  
***  
  
Janeway sat down in her chair and glanced to both Bakura and Ryou. "I had a feeling you were going to ask that question soon. The reason why we brought you here is because when Commander Chakotay used his phaser on your friend, you saw the weapon and well ... you overheard something that you were not supposed to hear."  
  
She stopped talking for a moment before rising from her seat. "As I said earlier, we do not believe in fighting unless there is a just cause. It was a quick moment's decision on Chakotay's behalf to bring you both here. I will talk to him later about it, but you shouldn't worry about it. Before we leave, you will be dropped back off at your prior location."  
  
The captain had noticed Bakura's interest in the Helm and chuckled quietly. 'I wonder how good of a pilot he would make?' she mused to herself. Now she stood directly behind Bakura and Ryou. "I don't suppose that you wouldn't like to try piloting, that is after you have been instructed on the basic technique. I could call Tom to give you a lesson on the holodeck if you wish to try Bakura. If you wanted you could learn as well Ryou, or you could see some of the other areas of the ship."  
  
--  
  
Annika stared at Yuugi, Yami and Jounouchi for a long time before moving back to lean against the alley wall. This was a little more than she had even expected. 'I bet if I told the Captain this she wouldn't even believe me.'  
  
Giving a small sigh, she turned to the mouth of the alley. She had had time to reflect on the encounter with Marik and she wasn't sure whether he would use the information she had unwillingly given him against her or Voyager. Turning back she frowned.   
  
"I am afraid that I haven't exactly been honest with you, Jounouchi and Yuugi, and I hope you can forgive me for this. When I was up on the roof, Marik asked me for information about who I am and where I really come from. I told him and I am sure that he took my words seriously and that may put my friends in danger. I hope that you can forgive me and not ask too many questions. I will just tell you right now that I am not from this time."  
  
***  
  
{Bakura? Fly the ship? Apparently, she doesn't know him that well.}  
  
{{Such faith you have in me.}} Bakura scowled. {{I can fly.}}  
  
Ryou laughed. {Bakura, you have a hard time riding a bike.}  
  
Bakura glared at his lighter side. {{Well, she asked me, and the last time I checked, I don't need your permission.}} Bakura walked over to the Captain. "Sure, let's see if I can pilot this thing."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Ryou mumbled to himself. "I guess I will, too. Not much else." {And if anything goes wrong I want to be there to say 'I told you so.'}  
  
{{Funny.}}  
  
The captain motioned to them to follow her to where ever this 'holodeck' was.  
  
--  
  
"Not from this time?" Yami repeated.  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "Why do we always get stuck with the odd ones?"  
  
"Jounouchi!" Yuugi chided. "Leave her alone." He turned back to Annika. "I'm sorry to get you caught up in this." "You're right though. Whatever you may have said to Marik, he will take it seriously. He can tell if you're lying. We'll do what ever we can to help protect you and you're friends. It's the least we can do."  
  
Yuugi nodded. Jounouchi slid to the ground, wondering if the madness would ever stop.  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway nodded briefly before taking the duo back into the turbolift. She called out clearly to the computer. "Deck Six."   
  
As the lift moved down she tapped her combadge. "Lieutenant Paris, please meet me in Holodeck 2 as we are giving our guests a chance to learn how to fly this ship."  
  
She looked to Ryou and noticed his expression. Before she could say anything, the turbolift came to a stop and she exited, waiting for her guests to join her. As they moved to her side, she strolled down the corridor and called out greetings to various crewmembers.  
  
As they neared the Holodeck entrance, Tom Paris strolled up from the other direction and hastily glanced at Ryou and Bakura before recognizing them. 'I wonder what the Captain is up to?' he quickly thought before entering the desired program he wanted to run. The doors to the holodeck opened and Tom and the Captain looked expectantly at each other before the Captain departed back to the Bridge.  
  
Tom smiled at both Ryou and Bakura before gesturing for them to enter. Inside the set of doors was a perfect replica of the Bridge that they had just come from. Tom sat down near the Helm. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
--  
  
Annika smiled down at Yuugi before frowning slightly at Jounouchi's remark. "Yuugi, no offense. But I do not think you would be able to protect those I call friends. I wish it were only that simple. Jounouchi is partially right with his comment as I am odd. Or at least most of the others think I am."   
  
Pausing only for a few seconds she held out her left hand and gave a command allowing her assimilation tubules to show before recalling them back. She gave her company a sad type of smile before turning away. "Although I look like it, I am not completely human and this is why most of the crew I work with are afraid that I will return to my old roots. If you really would like to protect me while I am here Yuugi, I would be grateful."  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Ryou looked at each other. {{Ryou, you go first.}}  
  
{Why?}  
  
Bakura hit the top of Ryou's head. {{So, that way I get to hear everything twice, of course. I'll show you that I can fly.}}  
  
Ryou sighed. "I guess I have been volunteered to go first." Ryou sat where Tom had directed him and carefully listened to the instructions he was given. He quickly memorized all the functions on the panel in front of him and felt that he was ready. {Okay, I think I can do this.}  
  
{{Crash and burn, Ryou.}}  
  
{Quiet you.}   
  
He told Tom that he was ready. He heard Tom tell the computer to start the simulation and Ryou felt his hands shake a bit. Ryou saw a bunch of stars form on the screen in front of him.   
  
{Well, this is it.} He started off with some of the procedures Tom had walked him through and soon he was able to control the 'ship' on his own. He didn't dare try to go any faster than a slight cruise, not wanting to crash into anything.  
  
{{Ryou, look out! Don't crash into that star!}}  
  
Ryou jumped at the warning the voice gave him, pushing the wrong button that almost *did* send him flying into a star. He turned and glared at Bakura. {I *will* get you back for that.} Ryou managed to ignore the rest of Bakura's comments.  
  
When his trial had come to an end, it was Bakura's turn.  
  
--  
  
Marik stood from where he had fallen.   
  
^Where is my Rod?^   
  
He saw a bright shine from across the building. He tore off his cloak and ran to pick up his item. He looked around from the top of the building and spotted Yuugi and the Pharaoh.   
  
^Alright, Yuugi. I'll just follow you for now. But you should watch your back. The sharp end of my Rod may find a nice home there.^ His lips curled as he gave a wicked grin.  
  
--  
  
Jounouchi looked at what Annika had just shown them. 'Not human is right,' he thought. He put his hands in his pockets and realized something. "Hey, Yuugi, here's your deck." He put out the deck in front of him for Yuugi to take.  
  
"Thanks, Jounouchi." He slid the deck back into its hold on his belt. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We should get away from where Marik is for now. Maybe Annika can tell us how we can help her. I know Marik won't be down for long and when he finds us, it won't be a good thing for you and your friends."  
  
--  
  
Bakura sat where Ryou had just vacated. He listened to the same instructions Ryou was told and figured it would be a piece of cake. Once again Tom started the simulation and Bakura took control.   
  
{{Watch this, Ryou.}} He pressed a couple of buttons that he thought were the correct ones and surprisingly they were.   
  
{{Hmm...}} He pressed a couple more that he knew were definitely the wrong ones, sending them straight to a star.  
  
{Bakura!}  
  
He turned the ship away from the star and grinned. {{Scared?}}  
  
{Of-of course not!} Ryou grabbed onto the armrests of his chair and hung on for the bumpy ride his darker half promised. {Please let this end, please let this end...} he repeated as he closed his eyes.  
  
One after another, Bakura barely missed hitting stars. It may have shown what good reflexes he had, but it also showed his maniacal side. Bakura turned around to look at Ryou.   
  
{{Hey, Ryou, look!}} Stupidly, Ryou opened his eyes and saw a star that was getting dangerously close.   
  
{Bakura! Watch out! You won't be able to dodge it!}  
  
{{Of course, I will. I've dodged all the others-}} Bakura ended midway as he turned back to that screen and saw the star.   
  
{{He's right, I won't be able to dodge it. Oh well.}} Bakura increased the speed and crashed head-on with the star.  
  
***  
  
Tom sighed in relief when the ship's computer ended the simulation automatically after Bakura crashed into the star. He looked at the teen with wide eyes. 'Geez, this kid is crazy.' He looked to the grid lines in the room before restarting the simulation. He took the seat at the helm and gave a quick demonstration.   
  
"See the point is not to go near the objects unless you are trying to orbit around them. Should we try again or do you wish to see another section of the ship. Perhaps we can go to Engineering and you can meet B'Elanna. It is up to you, but please decide quickly as I need to report for my shift on the bridge."  
  
--  
  
Seven felt a single tear form at the corner of her eyes before she wiped it away. "I am touched by your offer. I will tell you some things, but I can't tell you all. I can tell you though that while Annika Hansen is my true human name, I prefer to be called Seven. I acquired this nickname as it was an extremely shortened version of my old name. This other designation was given to me by another species that you wouldn't like to meet."  
  
As she moved to stand in the crowd, she scanned the area, searching for any crewmember she knew as Janeway had promised to send someone down. She saw no one and she also didn't see this Marik. If she were to meet up with him again and could get the upper hand, she would make sure that he paid. Seven turned back to Yuugi. "Coming?"  
  
***  
  
Ryou quickly grabbed Bakura and said, "Yes, let's go meet B'Elanna. I think Bakura's had too much fun in here."   
  
{{You're just jealous.}}  
  
{Oh, yeah, I've always wished to crash into a star.}  
  
They followed Tom to the elevator-like transporter.  
  
--  
  
"Aibou, I'm gonna go back into the puzzle."  
  
"Okay." Just as he had appeared, Yami disappeared back into the puzzle.  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi heard Seven beckon to them. They started following the blond, going wherever she was walking. /Hey, Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Do you know where we're going?/  
  
Yami silently laughed. //If you don't know, I don't, aibou. I can't read minds like Pegasus.//  
  
Yuugi laughed. /But it looked like she was looking for someone./  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
The small boy turned around to see Mokuba. "Mokuba what're you doing here?" Yuugi noticed a taller figure behind the boy. "Kaiba?"  
  
The brunette merely nodded.  
  
"Actually we were looking for you, Yuugi."  
  
"For me?" Yuugi asked confused.  
  
Kaiba stood next to his brother. "If you're not too busy, I'd like to duel you. Just as practice for the tournament."  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba, but right now, I'm doing something."  
  
Mokuba looked back at Yuugi. "Whacha doing?"  
  
When Yuugi looked at Seven and Mokuba, it was the first time Kaiba noticed the presence of the girl. He noticed the small metallic structure on her face. Kaiba nodded towards Seven and asked, "Who's she?"  
  
"That's Se-"  
  
Yuugi covered Jounouchi's mouth before he could get out anything else. "That's Annika, she's just visiting Japan. Jounouchi and I are showing her around."  
  
"Can we come?"  
  
"Mokuba..." Kaiba warned.  
  
"Please, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Only if it's okay with them, I suppose," he conceded with a bored voice.  
  
"Can we Yuugi? Please?"  
  
Yuugi looked at Seven.  
  
***  
  
Seven looked down at Mokuba with a bit of curiosity before looking at Kaiba, as Yuugi had called him. She sensed the bond between the two and suddenly covered a yawn. It was getting late and she was growing tired but she could always stay longer and put of regenerating for a few hours. It wasn't likely that the Captain would mind her staying down on the planet, just as long as she didn't attract too much more attention.  
  
After looking at Yuugi and Jounouchi for any complaints and finding none she knelt down to Mokuba's level. "You can come. Only if you promise to be careful. We don't want your brother to worry."  
  
Seven then turned to face Kaiba. "I noticed the look you gave me when you noticed me, is there anything wrong with my appearance that doesn't suit you," she paused for a moment and raised her hand to the implant above her eye. "Or maybe you are curious about this. Which ever it may be, I can assure you, it isn't for you to know about."  
  
--  
  
B'Elanna looked up from one of the many consoles as Tom strolled in with two adolescents. The youths shared many identical features and as Tom neared her she groaned. "Tom, er, Lieutenant Paris, I hope you know that this area is not a playground. Can I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Tom smiled before indicating Ryou and Bakura. "This is Ryou and Bakura. They expressed an interest in coming here so I thought that maybe you could give them a brief tour as I have to get to the Bridge for my duty shift, which is in ten minutes."   
  
His blue eyes studied her intently before he started to walk away, leaving Ryou and Bakura staring around the room. B'Elanna just stood there, her facial expression twitching as she watched him leave. She then turned on Ryou and Bakura before sighing and shaking her head. She would have to talk with Tom later.  
  
"So, what would you like to know about first? I won't go into too much detail, but you are welcome to look around. Just don't touch anything. If you need me, just give me a shout. My name is B'Elanna Torres."  
  
***  
  
Ryou saw Bakura moving away from him and start towards some panel with a lot of buttons. Then the spirit started to reach for one of the buttons.   
  
{Don't touch it, Bakura! You heard what she said!}  
  
In mid-push, Bakura drew his hand back and frowned.   
  
{{You are such a goody-goody.}} Bakura returned to Ryou's side, sulking.   
  
They looked around the room they were in and couldn't believe what technology they possessed. It was mind-blowing. "If you don't mind, it would be interesting to learn what the equipment is. It's really advanced then what we have. Is it alien technology, or was it developed by humans?"  
  
"You're awfully nosy."  
  
"So are you, otherwise you wouldn't have wanted to press that button over there." Ryou pointed to the button in question  
  
--  
  
Kaiba was taken aback with her attitude. Even if she wasn't from Japan, surely she would've heard of the name Seto Kaiba.   
  
"I'll admit that I'm curious about whatever that is above your eye. It's not everyday you see someone with something like that."   
  
That's all Kaiba would say. He was not one who was going to apologize for something she wasn't willing to discuss. In fact, we wouldn't apologize even then; it's not how he worked.  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi kept quiet.   
  
/If An-If Seven doesn't want to tell Kaiba anything, we shouldn't tell Kaiba what we know about her./  
  
//I agree, aibou.//  
  
The four of them continued to follow Seven to wherever she was going. "Hey, Yuugi," Mokuba pulled on his jacket sleeve.   
  
"Where's Annika from?"  
  
***  
  
B'Elanna had noticed Bakura reaching for the button, but he had stopped. 'Oh well, all that would've done was cause a warp-core explosion ... well with a few other buttons pressed as well,' she thought as she studied Ryou and then quickly typed in an algorithm. After Ryou had asked the question she turned to him with a slight frown.  
  
"I'm not at liability to say too much about our technology as we go by a directive that prevents us for showing, giving or informing other cultures about it. All I can tell you that this is a collaboration from many species that come from a time after you."  
  
As she said this, a console to her left beeped and she looked fallen. "If you would excuse me ... I have to check something. If you would like to help, please stay back for a few moments." B'Elanna swept the hair out of her face, briefly allowing the lighting to show her Klingon heritage.  
  
--  
  
Seven glanced to Yuugi and Jounouchi before answering Mokuba. "I'm from America. I am here visiting with some friends and I haven't been here for very long." After she had scanned the crowd she had proceeded to walk at a slow pace so the others could keep up ... mainly Yuugi and Mokuba. Her stomach protested its hunger suddenly and she realized that she hadn't found a single place to sit down and eat something. Usually it was rations aboard Voyager, but since she was down here, she might as well try some of the local cuisine.  
  
"Yuugi, do you know where we could sit down for a meal? I have realized that I haven't eaten anything since I got off the plane."  
  
Waiting for an answer she unclipped her combadge from the outside of her shirt and placed it in her pocket as to not draw any more attention to herself.  
  
***  
  
Completely unaware of the damage Bakura could have done, he and Ryou stayed back as asked, and watched as B'Elanna worked.   
  
{{Ryou, did you see that?}}   
  
The ridges on her forehead had gone unnoticed until she pushed some of her hair out of the way.  
  
{Yeah, but the Captain did say something about seeing aliens, right? I guess, that B'Elanna is a different species.}   
  
Ryou refrained from staring, that would be rude. But he could not help wondering exactly what she was. What were her species called and the like?  
  
Ryou waited until it was obvious she was done with whatever she her task was. "Um...if you do not mind my asking, we would like to know, well... about yourself...like where you are from..."  
  
--  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, there are a bunch of places to go. It all depends on what you want to eat. There are Japanese, Mexican, American, and Italian places...and deli restaurants, too," Yuugi listed.  
  
"I say pizza!" Mokuba voted as he jumped up.  
  
Jounouchi nodded wildly to Mokuba's statement.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head at Jounouchi's antics. 'He has the same amount of maturity as Mokuba does.'  
  
Yuugi laughed. "Pizza always seems to be popular, and I know of a good place to go, too."  
  
--  
  
High above them, the shadow of Marik roamed, never losing sight of his 'prey.'   
  
^So, they're gonna go out to eat, huh? This might take longer than I had planned. But if it'll give me a shot at killing the Pharaoh, I'll wait for as long as I need to.^   
  
He sat on the edge of the building, idly twirling his Millennium Rod like a baton.   
  
^Soon, Pharaoh, your end will come. Your days are numbered.^  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

B'Elanna looked up suddenly at Ryou's question. It wasn't one that got asked all the time by foreign species, but it had been asked before. She sighed before straightening and turned to face Ryou and Bakura. "I guess I can tell you about me but not everything." "I can tell you right now that I am a hybrid of two species. Klingon and human." B'Elanna bit her lip before continuing. "I sometimes find it frustrating to be the only Klingon, hybrid or not, on this ship as my temper most of the time lands me in hot water. I've adjusted though and the crew has learned to accept what I am. But not only me, everyone respects everyone on Voyager and I think that is why we have gotten so close to our goal."  
  
She turned back to the station she was working at and let the duo think over what she had said. She didn't want to baby-sit or look after the pair, but she would share a little of her life if they wanted to hear it. "If you want since my shift is almost over, we could leave for the Mess Hall and get you something to eat, or we could go to my quarters. It's your choice. We can eat in both locations, but the Mess Hall is more crowded."  
  
---  
  
Seven laughed at Mokuba's exuberance, a smile gracing her face as she followed the quartet of teens to where they were going to dine. It would be nice to avoid nutritional supplements and replicated food. She quietly followed the teens before looking around the area, taking in the displays of merchandise. She tapped Yuugi on the shoulder. "Which place are we going to eat at?"  
  
Seven moved her hand into her pocket, fingering the combadge slightly in irritation. She was watching Yuugi and the others interacting before withdrawing her hand. Unbeknownst to her, though, the combadge slipped out of her pocket at the same time.  
  
---  
  
Captain Janeway sighed as she looked up from her console. She knew better then to check in with Seven as she was probably experiencing new sights and sounds and re-establishing another little piece of humanity that she had lost when the Borg assimilated her. Feeling a slight headache forming, the captain's thoughts then drifted to the two 'guests' that they had on board. Tom had reported for his shift and quickly filled the Bridge crew in with the results of his newest trainees. He stated that Ryou had been quite good until he had been distracted by something. When he mentioned Bakura's flight style, Janeway's mouth had opened slightly in shock.  
  
***   
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes, I would like to hear more about you. As you can imagine, we've never met people outside our, um, species before."  
  
Bakura snorted at his hikari. {{Well, let's go then.}}  
  
Ryou spoke up, "I guess we could go to the mess hall. You said it was crowded there, maybe we can find more people to talk to."  
  
{{Yes, it's not everyday we get transported to a spaceship. We might as well make the most of it.}}  
  
Ryou sighed aloud at his yami's sarcasm. {Bakura...}  
  
{{I just want to get out of here. I can't do the pilot thing anymore, and I bet there's nothing else to do here.}}  
  
"For Pete's sake, Bakura, quit complaining!" Ryou shut his mouth, realizing he had spoken to what was a quiet room.  
  
---  
  
Marik kept a careful eye on the group. ^Stupid, Pharaoh. You just *had* to enter a public building.^ The robed figure sat at the edge of a building. ^All well... I've waited years for this. What's an hour or so?^ He got out his Millennium Rod and began to shine it.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi pointed to the Domino Pizza Parlor that was just across the street. "That's the best pizza place in Domino."   
  
They walked inside and were greeted by a carefree air, seeing children laughing and teenagers gossiping about their latest crushes. They sat themselves down at the nearest booth. A bubbly waitress took their orders and handed out glasses of water. When the waitress left, they talked idly about the Marik incident, making Kaiba a little more enlightened out what they were going to have to face.  
  
---  
  
Marik suddenly noticed something drop out of the blonde girl's pocket. He waited until the posse was inside before he jumped off the building, startling many, to be sure, and picked up a small silvery object. ^Well, what have we here? Maybe it's a bomb...^  
  
^^Or maybe it's a communicator so E.T. could phone home.^^  
  
Marik's face brightened up. ^I bet it *is* a communicator. Now, if only I could get this thing to work...^  
  
***  
  
B'Elanna was just as silent as the crew in Engineering. This was odd, but she was used to odd occurrences before. Briefly catching various crewmembers looking at the pair nearby, the half-Klingon decided to move away. "I suppose we should go now. Follow me and you can be in for a treat when we get to the Mess hall as you can choose from a replicated meal or whatever Neelix has cooked. I'd prefer not to have to escort you to Sickbay, so you may want to use the replicator.  
  
As she turned to exit, she glanced back at Ryou and Bakura wondering whom Ryou had been shouting at earlier. Something was up with those two, and she wanted to find out.  
  
--  
  
Seven cringed once as the din on the parlor hit her full force. It was noisier here than onboard Voyager. She stuck close to Yuugi, not knowing what to expect. She eyed the interior of the restaurant and sighed before turning her gaze to the menu. She did have money that she could spend, but Seven felt like waiting until she was fully decided on what she wanted.  
  
As she stood there, her fingers wandered into her suit pocket and encountered nothing there. It registered a second later that her combadge was missing. Panicking slightly, she thought back to when she had used it last. It had been before that Marik person had showed up. Had she dropped it then? She wasn't sure. Feeling rather uneasy, she looked at the group before eyeing the door entrance. Had she looked sooner, she may have seen a person stoop to the ground and retrieve a small object. As she looked at the doors now, two people left the building.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi and the others started talking about upcoming events, mainly the tournament and Marik. He started getting into the conversation when he saw Seven start to shuffle around. Looking around at the group before her eyes setting on the doorway. /Wonder what she's looking for.../  
  
//I don't know.//  
  
Yuugi excused himself and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door and beckoned to the spirit. /Yami, come out, we may need your help./  
  
Yami materialized in front of Yuugi. Yuugi saw the crimson eyes briefly float towards the mirror. Seeing no reflection he sighed. "Let's see what we can do to help Seven."  
  
Yuugi nodded and left the bathroom. The group quickly noticed the arrival of the spirit and managed to make room for him at the table. Kaiba was no help, refusing to be within a foot of his rival.  
  
Yuugi noticed Seven's eyes flashing around the ground, almost desperately looking for something. "Is there something you're looking for, Annika?" Yuugi asked.  
  
---  
  
"Replicator?" Ryou echoed. {Definitely way ahead of our time.}  
  
{{Like the spaceship wasn't the first hint?}}  
  
{Quiet, you're just as impressed as I am. Just to proud to admit it.}  
  
Bakura snorted and followed, with Ryou in tow, this so-called Klingon.  
  
{And now I think she's onto us.} Ryou thought.  
  
The evil spirit smirked. {{Not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut.}} His smirk grew. {{And you really shouldn't converse with the voice in your head while walking.}}  
  
{Huh?} Ryou recovered from the glazed look over his eyes just in time to see a wall in front of him.  
  
BANG!  
  
The spirit started laughing at his other's misfortune. {{You really should listen to me.}}  
  
Ryou knew that if he wasn't on the ground and people were staring at him, he would've done something regrettable. {That wasn't nice.}  
  
{{Who said I was nice? Mr. Look-at-me-I-can-fly-a-space-ship!}}  
  
Ryou pulled himself up, knowing not to expect help from Bakura. He said one word before composing himself that he knew would shut Bakura up for a while. {Jealous.}  
  
***  
  
Seven had noted Yuugi and Yami's return to the table, but it didn't stop her scan of the interior of the building. Only when Yuugi spoke did she turn her gaze to him. He'd interrupted her small search, but it looked like she might need help looking for her lost item. Slowly she glanced at the others, basically Mokuba and Kaiba, before lowering her voice so only Yuugi could hear. "I am not sure where it happened, but I seem to have lost my only means of communicating with my friends. I had a small communicator on my outfit earlier, you might have noted it, but I can't find it anymore. I remember placing it in my pocket, but now it is gone. Yuugi, if someone has picked it up, it may mean dire consequences. I need to find it."  
  
Even though she spoke in an even tone, there was a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
---  
  
B'Elanna shook her head ruefully as she watched Ryou pick himself up after walking into the wall. It was strange how he hadn't seen it. She assisted him briefly before continuing to lead the pair to the Mess Hall. Once there, the doors opened automatically to grant her access. The half-Klingon stood aside and allowed Ryou and Bakura to enter before her.  
  
"Ryou and Bakura, this is the Mess Hall."  
  
---  
  
Neelix looked up as the doors to his domain opened and glanced quickly to see B'Elanna Torres standing there. He squinted briefly before realizing that she was not alone. He placed his latest concoction aside and exited the galley before walking over and introducing himself. "Welcome to the Mess Hall. My name is Neelix and since I haven't seen you around before I assume that you aren't staying for long. But as long as you are here, I would be glad to show you around, or if you need anything, don't be afraid to let me know."  
  
The Talaxian trailed off, not sure whether or not he should be this forward with guests. He smiled at the pair before glancing around the hall. Most people had taken the opportunity to briefly look over the newcomers before politely returning to their meals and conversations.  
  
---  
  
Captain Janeway glanced at her console again. Ninety minutes had gone by since Seven had last checked in with a brief report and she was supposed to have checked in every hour. It was not the wisest decision to let a crewmember stay alone on an away mission, but Seven had proven repeatedly to be dependable and reliable with her check-ins. She glanced briefly to Chakotay before making her decision. Janeway glanced to the main screen before opening the communications link between the ship and Seven.  
  
"Voyager to Seven. Please come in."  
  
***  
  
Yuugi nodded, remembering what he thought was a silvery pendant on her outfit. //I noticed it, too, aibou. We should go look for it while Kaiba and his brother can wait here for the food.// Yami suggested.  
  
/Okay./  
  
"Um, Kaiba, Mokuba? Annika lost a small, silver colored pendant, could you wait here for the food with Jounouchi," Yuugi cringed when he saw his best friend make an angry face, "while Yami, Annika and I look for it?" Yuugi asked, being cautious to the fact the Kaiba brothers did not know much about Seven.  
  
Kaiba looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway... he really couldn't understand what his brother saw in these people.  
  
Jounouchi started sulking in the booth. 'Great, I'm stuck with Kaiba... what could be worse?' He nodded, realizing that 'what could be worse' is being in a duel with Kaiba and his three Blue Eyes. Not that he couldn't beat Kaiba, of course.  
  
The three left the booth and went in search. "Where did you put it in your pocket?" Yami finally asked when out of earshot of the Kaibas.  
  
---  
  
Marik's eyes widened and he jumped. "What in the name of Ra?!" ^A voice just came out of this thing.^  
  
^^Hmm... I was actually right,^^ the darker side of Marik mused. ^^So, are you going to answer it?^^  
  
^How would I even know how to use it?^  
  
Yami Marik mentally shrugged. ^^Bang on it, always works for me.^^  
  
"Well, it would hurt..." Marik tapped it lightly on a nearby wall. The small device made a chirp-like sound. ^Bingo.^ Marik grinned. "Whoever this is," he started, "I know all about you. One of your people had a slight run-in with me. Her name was Seven of Nine, I believe. A weird name, but she could not have been lying. I would've known." An evil spark lit his lavender eyes.  
  
---  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. {Well, he seems cheerful.}  
  
{{Great...}} Bakura obviously upset at Ryou. {{Stupid humans...}}  
  
{Um... he is not exactly human...} Ryou commented.  
  
The dark side of Ryou blinked. {{Correction: stupid mortals.}}  
  
Ryou shrugged. {You don't know that... he very well may be immortal.}  
  
Bakura glared at his hikari. He saw Ryou shrink down a bit. "Excuse me, you are not an immortal, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
{{See? Stupid mortals.}}  
  
Ryou sighed. {Let's get something to eat while we are here. It might be interesting to try their food.}  
  
{{Fine.}}  
  
Ryou smiled at the alien's cheerfulness and asked, "I'm Ryou and this is Bakura. If we may, could we find something to eat?"  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway was startled when a male voice answered her hail to Seven. Standing, she paced the length of the bridge before replying. "You are speaking to Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager, but since it seems you have already been told this, I suppose it comes as no surprise to you. I ask two questions of you. One, who is it that I am speaking to? And last of all, have you harmed my crewmember."  
  
Janeway paused briefly, "I warn you, if you have injured Seven, we will do all we can to bring swift justice to you. If you wish to end this conversation, go right ahead. But I have a way of tracking you down." Janeway rubbed her temples in a useless gesture as a headache was approaching.  
  
---  
  
Seven glanced around again, hoping to catch the glint of silver that would be her combadge but it was a futile gesture. She couldn't see it in the store. Glancing back towards Jounouchi and Mokuba, Seven sent a small wave to the boys before exiting the store, hardly allowing Yuugi and Yami enough time to follow in her wake. Mentally, she recalled placing the combadge in her pocket during her initial meeting with Kaiba and Mokuba, but after that she hadn't realized it was missing until in the restaurant.  
  
'I can't believe I lost it,' was the thought running through her head. She turned when Yuugi and Yami came into view, having heard them approach. "I remember placing it in my pocket during our encounter with Mokuba and his brother and I know I didn't move it before that." Looking frustrated, Seven leaned against the side of a building and sighed. "Again, I am asking for your help. I am sorry to be dragging you into all of this."  
  
Letting silence fall between them, Seven actually believed that she heard someone speaking. It was most likely just someone talking to a friend though... although the voice did seem familiar.  
  
---  
  
Neelix beamed at Ryou, or was it Bakura. He shook his head slightly before answering Ryou's question. "I can get you something to eat, but I suggest that you use the replicator behind you. I am sure that the Captain wouldn't mind if I ordered something for the guests with my rations." Neelix frowned. "I'm offering you use of the replicator because some crewmembers have fallen sick with my latest creations, and I am not sure whether you would approve of Leola Root Stew."  
  
Neelix moved to stand at a location behind Ryou and Bakura and pointed to a slot in the wall. "This is your standard food replicator. Just tell it what you wish to consume, and it will provide you with your request. I just have to enter in that I wish it to subtract rations from what I have left. Don't worry about how much it will cost."  
  
---  
  
B'Elanna had left during Neelix's speech as she still had work to do. Those two would need time to eat anyway and she was sure Neelix could handle anything that came up. Her mind wandered to the small incidents in Engineering and in the corridor. It was odd to say the least and she was game to figure out what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Marik couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Well, I suppose me telling you who I am will have no consequences. I am Marik Ishtal... soon to be ruler of Earth; remember that. And as for your precious crewmember, I haven't harmed her... yet. You see, she's associating with the very person I plan to kill. And I don't like people getting in my way... as a person in a place of leadership, I'm sure you can understand this." He took out his Millennium Rod. "And as for you tracking me down, if you manage to do that you'll find out exactly how I got all my information out of Seven of Nine."  
  
^^Ooh, well said.^^  
  
^Thank you.^  
  
"So, if she doesn't get in my way, she will not be harmed. But..." Pause. "I may be tempted to use her. That miniature Pharaoh seems to have a big enough heart not to want anyone to get hurt..." he started saying, half to himself. "It'd be so much easier with bait..." He shook his head. "So, here's my warning to you: you come after me and you'll suffer the same fate as the Pharaoh."  
  
---  
  
"No, no, don't worry. We're happy to help." Yuugi looked around. "It shouldn't be too far from here then." /Maybe someone picked it up.../  
  
//I hope not. She probably wouldn't be too happy if that happened.//  
  
/Where else could it be, Yami? I think she would be able to know where she had it last./ He looked at his surroundings again. /And it's not here./  
  
Yami nodded. //You have a point, but it was small... it could get lost easily.//  
  
Yuugi sighed and kept up searching. Ten minutes into the search and Yuugi was starting to get worried. /This isn't such a big spot, there's not that many places the communicator could have and landed and we couldn't see./   
  
"Annika, what if someone picked it up? We've looked everywhere and it's just not here."  
  
---  
  
While Neelix entered in what needed to be done, Ryou turned to Bakura who just shrugged. When the chef was done, he turned to the replicator. "Um... Beef teriyaki... and yakitori please?"  
  
Surprisingly, a plate of... beef teriyaki with steamed rice and many sticks of yakitori came out. "Wow, I'm impressed." He took the plate and motioned for Bakura to order.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. He wasn't convinced. "I want melokhia soup, ful medames and fig cakes."  
  
"Is that what you ate in Egypt?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No, that's what the Pharaoh ate..." And sure enough, the dishes he ordered appeared. Bakura's eyes widened a bit.   
  
"By Ra!"  
  
The hikari started laughing. "Let's go sit somewhere."  
  
***  
  
Neelix smiled as his 'customers' seated themselves and went back to his earlier task. He was trying to find a better mixture of coffee for the Captain. He sighed as he watched some of the crew leave, on their way to quarters or to their designated areas for the next shift change.  
  
Looking back at the two guests, he was glad that he was able to help them.  
  
---  
  
Seven looked up from her musing as Yuugi's voice broke the concentration she had been using to figure out if she had been hearing things. "If someone did pick it up, I can only hope that they didn't figure out what it is. Our technology can be very dangerous in the wrong hands."  
  
She paused again, definitely hearing a voice this time. She looked around before turning to Yuugi. "Do you hear someone speaking?"  
  
---  
  
Janeway was angry and confused at Marik's behavior. She glanced to Tuvok before returning her attention to the conversation. This Marik seemed to be a threat to the away mission and she only wished she knew what had happened. Turning to Harry, she had him proceed to locate a Borg signature on the planet and to contain a constant transporter lock on Seven. Next she returned to the conversation with Marik.  
  
"I don't suppose I could try and talk you out of your plan for world domination, but do understand who you are dealing out terms to. The crew of Voyager is not to be taken lightly. I don't know how you got information from Seven without harming her, but be assured, if you were to use any one of us as 'bait' you would pay a hefty price. Janeway out."  
  
Janeway sat in her seat for a moment letting everything sink in. She then stood and made her way to Ops. She had Harry scan for Seven's combadge and was surprised to see that the location of the badge and Seven's actually location were very close to each other. She ordered Harry to keep on eye on everything before turning command over to Chakotay. She had to think of how to handle this.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi listened carefully. Sure enough, sounds of a conversation were definitely in the air. /I know that voice... But I don't recognize the girl's.../  
  
//It's Marik, aibou.//  
  
/Marik?! What's he-wait a minute.../   
  
"Marik has the communicator, Annika!"  
  
The three made a start to get closer to the voices. //He's probably been watching us the whole time.// The female voice was talking again, but the words were still too distant to hear. //Where can he be?//  
  
/Yami! Up there!/  
  
"Annika, Marik is up there. I'm going to go first. I don't want to put you or aibou in danger." Yami started up the fire escape stairs.  
  
---  
  
Marik frowned. "Stupid woman, no matter. Seven of Nine will make good bait."   
  
^And as long as I have this, Seven of Nine is sure to be looking for it.^   
  
Marik turned when he heard clanking noise coming from the stairs. ^Hello, Pharaoh.^  
  
//Marik!// A second later, Yami made his way to the top.  
  
Marik chuckled. "Well, it wasn't you I was trying to lure to me, but all well. Might as well take every chance I can get to kill you!" Marik lunged at the Pharaoh with his Rod.  
  
Yami managed to dodge the sharp object. "You can't kill me, Marik," Yami taunted.   
  
//Aibou, keep Seven down there with you.//  
  
/Too late.../  
  
---  
  
Bakura and Ryou finished their meals really quickly. "So, wasn't this worth it?"  
  
The spirit glared.  
  
"I'll just take that as a yes."  
  
"Hmm... let's go."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I said, let's go. Explore."  
  
"B-but... we don't know where anything is. We could get lost," he protested.  
  
Bakura glared some more. "Fine than you can stay by yourself."  
  
Ryou stared after Bakura. "Wait, Bakura!" {Can't have you getting into trouble.}  
  
{{I heard that.}}  
  
***  
  
As soon as Seven registered what both Yami and Yuugi had said, she took a moment to analyze the previous situation. Noting that Yami had disappeared up the ladder, she nodded solemnly to Yuugi before moving to the ladder and climbing it. She ignored Yuugi's attempts to call her back to safety, but she had made a realization of who Marik had been talking with. It made sense that he would figure out how to use the combadge if the captain had hailed her.  
  
As she glimpsed the action on the rooftop, Seven crouched on the ladder to stay unseen. It wouldn't help if she became a hindrance to Yami by being snared again. She could only hope to surprise Marik if he moved this way, maybe even take his 'weapon' away to allow Yami the advantage. Clinging to the ladder, she could only hear what was going on.  
  
---  
  
Captain Janeway sat in her ready room, trying to figure out how to fix the dilemma Seven might have accidentally placed the crew in. The last threat Marik had made was racing through her mind. It added to the stress she was already coping with. It almost seemed that everything was against her. 'Except for the crew,' she thought silently.  
  
Curious as to the whereabouts of her guests that were currently onboard, she inquired the ship's computer of their current location. She shook her head when she received the answer. It seemed that Ryou and Bakura no longer had any crew supervising them as they had drifted away from the Mess Hall and were now heading in the direction of Sickbay.  
  
Since she didn't think the Doctor would be pleased with unannounced guests strolling in, she contacted him and updated him on the situation and told him to be expecting guests, if her assumptions were correct.  
  
***  
  
Ryou followed after his yami. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Bakura."  
  
"Quiet, you weak nothingness."  
  
They went around what seemed to be a circular corridor. Ryou had already lost track of where the mess hall was. He stopped Bakura by grabbing his arm. "Where are we?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
The hikari let go. "Where are we?" he repeated.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Who knows, who cares? I'll have to admit, this place is intriguing." The spirit of the ring went to the nearest door and it automatically opened.  
  
"Um... this looks different," Ryou muttered.  
  
There were flat tables everywhere. "This isn't the mess hall, that's for sure," Bakura said observing the tables.  
  
---  
  
Yami looked back and saw nothing. //Where's Seven?//  
  
/Not too far... /  
  
//Yuugi, try to get her to leave.//  
  
/She can take care of herself, Yami. You just get off of there as soon as you can with her communicator. Annika will help you if you get into any trouble./  
  
Yami cringed on the inside. He kept his gaze on Marik, waiting to see when he'll attack again. "Where's the communicator, Marik?"  
  
The Egyptian smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Yami growled. "You will tell me."  
  
"Or what? You don't scare me, Pharaoh," he spat. "You are nothing. You can't use the magic your puzzle holds because you don't know how to use it. You are weak against me."  
  
Marik charged him, but the spirit of the puzzle dodged once again, but not without receiving a small scrape. Yami's red eyes flared.  
  
/Yami? What happened?/  
  
//I'm fine, aibou.//  
  
/You're hurt./  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, still concentrating on Marik. //It's a scratch.//  
  
"Are you going to let me kill you or not, Pharaoh? I would hate to have to force this upon you." Marik grinned.  
  
***  
  
Upon hearing Marik's chilling words to Yami, Seven couldn't stay hidden any longer. She moved from her crouching position and noted that Marik had his back to her. Slipping over the small ledge, Seven landed neatly on her feet and started towards the battling pair. Glancing around, she saw no sign of her combadge and promptly assumed that Marik had it on him.  
  
Making a quick decision, Seven moved closer to Marik, preparing to ambush him. She pulled her arm back to swing...  
  
---  
  
The Doctor glanced up from his office as the doors to Sickbay whooshed open. Curious as to how the doors opened but no one entered, he frowned and stood from his seat and started towards the door. He wasn't surprised to see two youths standing outside.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and waste time, or would you like to come in and have a look. I assure you that I don't bite. I am Voyager's EMH, Emergency Medical Hologram in other words. Most of the crew call me Doctor as I haven't settled on a name."  
  
The Doctor moved the side of the door in case Ryou and Bakura decided to enter. He knew their names from the alert that the Captain had sent him.  
  
***  
  
Marik turned too late and was punched square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, his Millennium Rod clattering nearby.  
  
Seeing an opportunity, Yami dashed for the item. He was a mere foot away, when I light was emitted from the Rod and a man stood in front of him. The resemblance to Marik was uncanny. //This only means one thing. He's the spirit of the Rod, just as I am from the Puzzle.//  
  
/What did you say, Yami?/  
  
//Stay put, aibou. It's dangerous here.// Yami retreated a couple steps and studied the guy in front of him.  
  
---  
  
"Hologram?" Ryou repeated, quite sure he was dreaming now. /A dream; that's the only explanation./  
  
Bakura reached out and pinched his hikari's arm. "OW! What did you do that for?"  
  
"You thought that this was a dream, correct?"  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi felt something extremely bad was going to happen up there. "But Yami told me to stay here." Making up his mind, he climbed the ladder on the side of the building. /Yami, I'm coming up./  
  
//No! I told you to stay.//  
  
/Something bad is going to happen and I'm not gonna let it./ Yuugi thought with determination./  
  
//Just... stay hidden for a bit... Don't come up in the open until I tell you, all right?//  
  
/Fine. But one thing happens and I'm coming out./  
  
***  
  
Let us know how we are doing. Feedback is encouraged. All reviews welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, we have no claim to owning Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seven was actually surprised when her fist connected with Marik's face. She felt a great deal of satisfaction just by hitting him. Knowing that he was still dangerous, Seven backed off a bit to see Yami skid to a stop as another person materialized out of thin air. Sensing that this wasn't going as planned, she took a step back away from Marik's body before a small glint caught her attention. Her badge was nestled firmly in Marik's hand. It was so tempting to quickly snatch it away and get out of this mess, but she couldn't leave Yami alone. So she stood back a bit before glancing down at the ladder and spotted the tips of Yuugi's tri-colored hair.  
  
Moving slowly and keeping an eye on Marik's downed form, she positioned herself next to the ladder and glanced down at Yuugi with worried eyes before turning back to observe the situation.  
  
--  
  
The Doctor observed Ryou's denial and Bakura's antics before stepping closer to the pair. "I assure you Ryou, you are not dreaming. This is fairly real," he paused and then added. "I am real. Well as real as a hologram can be."  
  
With a glance that was directed to the ceiling of Sickbay the Doctor moved over to a console and lifted the medical tricorder and brought it back over to perform a quick scan of Ryou. He checked the results before pausing at Bakura's look. With resignation, he placed the tricorder down and stood silently for a minute before speaking again. "Is there anything you would like to know about Sickbay? I can give you information on procedures that I have done in the past, or a list of my hobbies, but I can't give you information on the crew. I am sure you understand. It would be a breach of Doctor-patient confidentiality."  
  
--  
  
Janeway sighed before rubbing her forehead in worry. Seven was in potential danger and according to this Marik, if she tried to intervene on his plans, she would be risking the crew. She sat there for a moment, thinking over the predicament they were in before re-emerging onto the bridge. She glanced to the crewmembers present before eyeing the viewscreen. Moving to the Captain's chair, she sat down and leaned back before making her decision.  
  
"Chakotay, you have the Bridge," Janeway's voice caused Chakotay to glance up.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"I've thought about this and I have decided that I am going down to the surface. I wish for a continuous transporter lock to be in place while I am down there. I'm going to go as a civilian opposed to as Voyager's captain. I need to see what the situation is with my own eyes and not rely on someone's threats against my crew."  
  
She watched for any argument that might come, but none came, and for that she was grateful.  
  
--  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was beamed to the surface near Seven's current position and glanced around before walking out of the alley that served as her beam-in and beam-out point. She stood there and glanced around before heading off to find Seven. Once she got to the entrance of the alley, she pulled out her tricorder and located Seven's position and was not surprised to find out that she was right nearby. Putting the device away, she started into the street and walked a few metres before turning into another alley.   
  
The tricorder's data proved correct as Janeway's gaze caught the sight of a youth climbing a ladder to stop just before he reached the top. Silence reigned for only a few seconds.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi's eyes met Seven's as she looked down towards him with worry. /Yami! Get Seven away from me. Marik might come after her and see me. Which is not good if I'm to stay hidden./  
  
Yami looked towards the girl's position, but not long, for he had developed his own problem and it was standing in front of him. He watched the spirit pick up the Millennium Rod and pulled on both ends, showing a sharp point on one of the ends. //I'm having a bit of a problem myself, Yuugi. It seems there's a spirit inside of the Rod.//  
  
/A what?!/  
  
//Just stay there and try to get Seven away from you.// Yami's red eyes quickly glanced at Marik and where his concentration was. His eyes were directly looking at the girl that had just struck him. //Better yet, aibou, as much as I hate asking that tomb-robber, go see if you can find Ryou and Bakura.//  
  
/What about you?/  
  
The spirit of the puzzle's eyes narrowed. //I can deal with this for right now. Just leave.//  
  
Yuugi peeked over the top and ducked back down. /Be careful, mou hitori no boku./  
  
//I will.//  
  
Yuugi went back down the fire ladder quickly. He just hoped it would be easy to find his white haired friend.  
  
--  
  
Bakura glared at the doctor who had just... done *something* to Ryou. "Yeah, I'd like to know something. What was the thing you just used? And what did it do?"  
  
"You're being quite rude today, Bakura."  
  
{{Quiet. I want to know what he did.}}  
  
{There *are* nicer ways to ask. They involve the use of the word please.}  
  
Bakura growled. {{Well, he didn't say please before he did whatever he did. In fact, he didn't even ask. Now who's weird?}}  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
--  
  
Marik grinned as he saw the pointed tip of the Millennium Rod. ^^Should I kill him?^^  
  
^Yeah, but try not to get the puzzle too dirty. I have some unfinished business with this *woman* who hit me.^ Marik grinned. ^This is going to be fun.^  
  
The holder of the Rod walked towards Seven and started laughing. "You know, that wasn't a very smart thing to do to someone who has much more power than you could think possible." He held up the item that assumingly belonged to her. "I think you want this."  
  
His head lowered, observing her reactions. "What would happen if I were to crush it? How badly do you want this little contraption, huh? Not bad enough if the worse you could do is punch me once."  
  
--  
  
Yami watched the actions of the spirit closely. This truly was dangerous and could turn very deadly. He didn't know what to expect, so he waited for the first move to be made.  
  
"Hmm... I can't seem to figure out how I'm going to kill you. I was thinking about throwing you off the building, but that might attract too much attention. I could always take you apart piece by piece. That's probably bloodier, but who doesn't love blood?" He began to laugh. "Why so silent? Don't you want a say in your own death?"  
  
Yami couldn't help but smirk. "You can't kill me that easily. All I'd have to do is escape back into the puzzle."  
  
Yami Marik's eyes narrowed. "Then wouldn't it be a shame if I had to kill your vessel as well. I was thinking about letting him live..."  
  
Yami's smile faded. He couldn't and wouldn't put his aibou in danger. So, he was stuck there until Yuugi would show up with Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Because Bakura loved blood.  
  
***  
  
Janeway's gaze followed the youth's hurried descent down the ladder and decided to find out why he was in such a hurry. She darted towards the alley mouth just before he finished climbing down. She stood there and waited for him to realize that she was there. She lost the pose though when she heard voices drift down from somewhere up above. One sounded very familiar as she had heard it aboard Voyager. It took only a second to place it and she moved with purpose once more, drawing the attention of the youth that she passed.  
  
She wasn't sure if he would notice her due to the clothing she had donned, but her combadge was prominently displayed on her chest.  
  
--  
  
The Doctor looked at Bakura with slight contempt before lifting the tricorder once more. "Since you asked so *politely*, I only scanned your friend here."  
  
He held out the device in his palm. "This device informs me instantly of any injury a crewmember might have sustained. Ryou seems to have sustained injuries in the past, but they pose no threat to his life." He closed the tricorder and set it aside before glancing to Ryou and Bakura. "So the Captain informed me that you might find your way here, but why are you onboard?"  
  
As he spoke, he moved around Sickbay, doing menial tasks. He glanced once more to Bakura before indicting one of the bio-beds. "You may sit if you desire."  
  
--  
  
Seven's gaze fell on Marik as he stood and moved closer to her. As he held out her combadge and made his statement, she went cold inside. She risked a quick glance to Yami but she knew she wasn't able to help him. She threw a cold glare to Marik before she backed up. There was no doubt that Seven was furious. There was no doubt in her mind of what she wanted to do to Marik at the moment.  
  
"You wish me to harm you more, is this what you are saying?"   
  
As she finished speaking she tried to grab the hand that held one of her potential lifelines to Voyager but failed. She moved into a slight defensive pose before smirking, as if she knew something he didn't. She still had a hidden weapon up her sleeve, literally, as she thought about her assimilation tubules. She wouldn't use them, but he didn't know that. Her expression wavered slightly ... almost as if she was distracted by something. When she spoke next, her voice was softer.  
  
"Don't destroy that, please."  
  
Throwing one more glance towards Yami, she prayed that her plan would work. She hoped to throw Marik's guard off.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi jumped off the ladder as he got to the last steps. When he turned he saw a woman. "Excuse me, but you might-" He stopped and stared at the sight of the silver pendant on her outfit. "You! You have one of those things. You must be with with Seven, right?"   
  
He pointed upwards at the building. Before giving the woman a chance to answer, he turned and started to run. "I just need to go find Bakura and Ryou. I'll be back with them to help!"  
  
--  
  
Marik stopped. ^What's with this woman? First she's all Karate Kid on me and now she's pleading?^  
  
^^Just kill her and be done with it.^^ His other said, uninterested.  
  
Marik still stayed where he was. He was not going to move any closer. ^Maybe she's just toying with me...^  
  
--  
  
Bakura didn't move.  
  
{Afraid to sit on the bed?} Ryou asked as he sat.  
  
Bakura glared at him, almost daring him to make another smart comment like that. {{I am NOT a coward.}} He plopped on the bed next to Ryou. "We are here because *he*," Bakura pointed to Ryou, "decided he wanted to."  
  
{Like you didn't want to either.}  
  
"Be quiet, will you?!"  
  
The room grew silent as the two whiteheads glared at each other.  
  
--  
  
"So, Pharaoh, what do you plan on doing?" Yami Marik smirked.  
  
Yami took another looked around. He wasn't near an edge, so he wasn't completely in trouble yet. //Hurry, aibou!//  
  
/Yami, I ran into someone. She's with Seven, okay?/  
  
Yami smiled on the inside. Things were starting to look up. //Okay, but still try to find Bakura and Ryou. Tell Bakura there's another Millennium Item, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that.//  
  
Yuugi laughed inside their link, which caused Yami to smile even more. /I think you're right./  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway stared at the youth before his words got through to her. Seven was on the roof and this youth knew her current guests aboard Voyager. She moved to stay at the same pace that he was moving at before speaking. "I believe we can help each other out. As you know Seven and I know where your friends are. I can have them here within five minutes if you wish. I also believe that Seven may be in danger from an individual who calls himself Marik. He must have stolen Seven's communicator as he answered earlier."  
  
She let this youth take in what she said before speaking again. "Could I have your name and a promise to aid us for now?"  
  
--  
  
Seven's glance ticked over once again to Yami and the figure who stood near him before her gaze returned to the figure in front of her. He looked a bit confused by her behavior and that is just how she wanted it. Having to emote a little distress hadn't been too difficult in this situation, but the situation itself was really starting to get on her nerves. Keeping Marik in her sight at all time, she moved farther from the ladder and started to semi-circle him, trying to get any response. His silence was starting to get make her anxious.  
  
She stopped her circling as she recalled the earlier encounter with Marik. Stopping completely she eyed Marik before speaking.  
  
"Why did you do what you did to me earlier? I demand to know why."  
  
--  
  
The Doctor watched Bakura climb onto the bed after with a moment's hesistation that he almost found comical. He listened to Bakura's explanation before shaking his head. "That isn't quite what I meant Bakura. I mean, why are you onboard Voyager? What happened to you on Earth that caused your transportation to this vessel?"  
  
As he waited for an answer from either boy, he went over to the computer terminal before ordering a dozen hyposprays of cortazine from the replicator. Satisfied by the computer's response, he once again turned to his guests. There was a slight feeling that there was something about the two that he was missing.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi stopped running and looked at her. /Yami, Ryou and Bakura will be here shortly./  
  
//Good, their help would be really good right about now.//  
  
He smiled and nodded. "If you can get my friends here that soon, then we'll help you in anyway possible. I'm Yuugi. The person that looks like me up on the roof is Yami. He was helping Seven until another Marik showed up. That's why I need Ryou and Bakura here." He went to go back up the building, but paused. "How do you know where Bakura and Ryou are?"  
  
--  
  
"Where'd Yuugi go?" Jounouchi asked, finishing the last of his food. "He's been gone for a while."  
  
"He probably couldn't stand your dog breath."  
  
"Whaddya say??!!" Jounouchi stood, his hand clenched in a fist.  
  
"You guys," Mokuba interrupted, "let's just go look for him."  
  
The blonde walked away, not caring if Kaiba followed or not.  
  
"C'mon, Big Brother."  
  
The elder Kaiba sighed. He pulled out a couple of bills and left them on the table. "Hold on, Jounouchi, I don't think you would want to end up in the pound."  
  
"You keep sayin' that stuff and you'll end up in a hospital."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The trio walked about the city for a while, looking for signs of their friend. All of a sudden, Kaiba stopped. Jounouchi looked back and saw Kaiba holding his hand to his head. "Kaiba?"  
  
"What's wrong, Seto?"  
  
--  
  
On top of the roof, Yami was very relieved to know he'd have help very shortly. All he had to do was stall. Well, that would be easy.  
  
Out of the blue, the Millennium Rod began to glow, as did Yami's Puzzle. The spirit holding the Rod, widened his eyes. "Why? Why are the Millennium Items reacting?"  
  
Yami was puzzled as well, but let the item become a distraction. //No since in diverting his attention to me.// he thought.  
  
/Yami, what's going on?/  
  
//The Millennium Items are reacting.//  
  
/My Puzzle isn't./  
  
Yami nodded. //Because yours is most likely just a duplicate of the real one, the one I'm wearing... But this seems to be buying me some time until Ryou and Bakura arrive.//  
  
--  
  
Marik noticed Seven's movements and moved along with her, not wanting to be surprised. When she stopped so did he. "I just controlled your mind, you see that golden rod? That's what allows me to do so." Marik turned to look at the Millennium Rod. "What the?! It's glowing? But how?!" He bit his lip. The Millennium Items should only react when people connected to them are near.  
  
--  
  
Bakura coldly watched the doctor. "I don't know why we're here because I happened to be unconscious at the time," he growled out.  
  
"Someone named Chakotay brought us on board. I think we may have overheard something we should not have," Ryou explained, showing more patience then the spirit of the ring. "And don't mind him, I don't think he would hurt a fly."  
  
"Tell that to the people I sent to the Shadow Realm," Bakura said, in a low voice.  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway sighed before chuckling softly. She glanced at Yuugi before speaking. "Your friends, Bakura and Ryou as you call them, ended up with us quite by accident I assure you. I haven't heard the full story from Chakotay, but I believe it was all a misunderstanding. I can have them here in a second. It all depends on where they are located onboard Voyager. Give me a minute."  
  
Janeway tapped her badge to hail Voyager. "Janeway to Commander Chakotay."  
  
---  
  
Chakotay paused as the Captain's voice rang clear and true.  
  
"Voyager here Captain, find anything yet?"  
  
Chakotay was worried for Seven's sake and also for the sake of one Kathryn Janeway. He kept his voice steady though as he spoke.  
  
Janeway answered back with a voice that held a tinge of doubt in it. "I need you to send Ryou and Bakura back down. It is essential to the mission to help Seven return safely. Just beam them to the surface at my coordinates from wherever they may be. Janeway out."  
  
Chakotay glanced to Harry who was already scanning the ship. Harry looked up from his console and requested a channel be opened to the Sickbay. "Kim to the Doctor."   
  
---  
  
The Doctor was puzzled by the call. "Sickbay here, what assistance can I provide?" As he spoke, he kept a trained eye on the pair sitting on the biobeds.  
  
Harry replied quickly. "We need to send our guests back to the surface. Let them know that they are about to be transported again."  
  
The Doctor sighed. "All right Mr. Kim." He turned back to Ryou and Bakura. "It was nice meeting you, but I believe that you are needed elsewere." He stared at the ring around Bakura's neck. "I don't mean to stare, but is that glowing?"  
  
The Doctor never got a reply as both his 'semi' patients disappeared in a shimmer of light.  
  
---  
  
Seven glanced to the now glowing rod that the spirit held. She wasn't sure on the spirit part, but it seemed accurate to her as the person gripping the Rod had come out of nowhere. Her gaze ticked back to Marik, letting his words sink in. "That is what you controlled me with." It was more of a statement of affirmation to herself. A few seconds later her face grew red with a hint of embarrassment and mostly rage. She was absolutely furious with him. "I never met someone as 'rude' as you."  
  
Making up her mind, Seven lunged towards Marik, intent on causing him to stumble, hoping that in the process, she would recover her lost badge. As her motion carried her towards her target, she could've sworn that she had heard the Captain's voice.  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Ryou both blinked as they realized they were back on Earth again. "Was that a dream?" Ryou questioned. Instead of getting an answer, he saw the dark spirit look, or rather glare, at the figures in front of them.  
  
Mainly at the short, tri-colored hair boy.  
  
Then he turned his glare to the woman that Ryou recognized to be Captain Janeway. "Bakura, be nice for once." Bakura looked away and up at the building, knowing something was going on. He had seen the Ring glow and it worried him. "What seems to be the trouble, Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi pointed to the building. "Marik is up there and so are Yami and Seven. Marik has the Millennium Rod which controlled Seven's mind and I'm afraid of what else he'd do."  
  
Before, Ryou could suggest they go up there, Bakura was already headed full speed up the ladder. Ryou sighed and said, "Let's follow him."  
  
Yuugi nodded. /Yami, Bakura and Ryou are back./  
  
//Are you guys heading up?//  
  
Yuugi started to follow after. /Yes, just be careful until we get there./  
  
//I will.//  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Yami watched as Seven jumped at Marik not knowing if she was brave or desperate. In front of him, Yami Malik began to fade.   
  
//Good, Marik must have lost control of the item during that.//   
  
He heard something metal hit the ground shortly after she connected with the blond. Yami ran, snatching up the item before Marik could recover, taking advantage that there was no psychotic spirit blocking his way.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
The spirit looked back and saw his aibou with Ryou and Bakura, and another lady. //Is she the one the you ran into?//  
  
/Yeah./  
  
Yami looked back towards Seven and Marik. //Tell her we're going to need her help. This guy is no ordinary person. He can control minds and that she should be careful.//  
  
Yuugi told the captain what Yami had said and he followed Bakura and Ryou as the went to join Yami and Seven.  
  
"Ryou, stay back with the woman," Bakura said.  
  
Ryou stopped walking. "I have every right to be part in this. Yuugi gets to."  
  
Yami looked back, hearing their conversation. "No, he isn't."  
  
/Yami!/  
  
Both spirits looked towards their other halves, almost glaring. //Yuugi, please? It really isn't safe, Bakura's help will be all that's necessary.// He his back on Yuugi and walked towards Seven.  
  
Ryou stood next to Yuugi, waiting for Bakura to speak as well, but he got nothing but silence as his darker half joined Yami. {Be careful.}  
  
Bakura smirked. {{That rod is as good as mine.}} Finally, he would get another piece. That would make three for him. He'd be another step closer to gaining the powers of darkness.   
  
{Bakura, this isn't the time for this stuff.}  
  
His smirk faded. {{You really know how to bring the party down, you know that?}} He shook his head and watched Marik having difficulties getting up.  
  
Yami with the item in his hand, waited until Seven was out of harms way before he tried anything. "Bakura, we need to work together on this-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I already got the speech from Ryou."  
  
It was Yami's turn to smirk. "Glad someone looks out for you."  
  
***  
  
Captain Janeway had heard the last of the instructions given to Yuugi and Ryou and surveyed the scene with apprehension. She immediately started towards Seven before remembering the threat that Marik posed. A shiver ran the length of her spine, causing a small spark of doubt to enter her mind. Stopping herself from going to aid a member of her crew, Janeway paused and glanced to Bakura's posture. He meant business and she didn't know how much more she could help.  
  
Moving back to stand beside Yuugi, she tapped him gently on the shoulder. "How can I help you fix this without anyone getting injured?"  
  
---  
  
Seven rose to her feet slowly and glanced at the downed form of Marik. The sound of metal hitting cement had registered as she had bowled the youth over and she scanned the surface of the roof for her badge. He didn't still have it did he? She leaned over the prone boy and searched the hand that once held her badge. The hand was open and the badge was gone. Reverting back to her regular posture, a flash of red stood out from the others. Turning quickly, Seven observed the Captain standing beside Yuugi and another youth she hadn't noticed before. In fact, as she took in more, there was another youth standing near Yami. Shrugging the mysterious appearance of the two youths and the Captain, Seven's attention was drawn to Marik's body. It had moved slightly, as if he was starting to recover.  
  
Ignoring the mystery of her 'missing' badge, Seven took a couple of steps backward and watched as Marik began move once more.  
  
***  
  
Yami and Bakura watched as Seven inspected Marik. Yami, looking down at his hand remembered what he had picked up. Walking towards Seven he held out his hand giving her the metal device. Also, noticing Marik moving, he stayed cautious and alert.  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, wanted to get this over with and claim his prize.  
  
{Prize?}  
  
{{Pretend you didn't hear that.}} He said as he walked over to Marik who was clutching the Rod. "Seems to be you got beaten down by a girl."  
  
"Curse you..." the blond growled as he tried to stand up. "You will pay."  
  
The white haired yami 'tsk'-ed at him. "You see, it's hard to be carrying out threats when you can't even stand."  
  
"Bakura, don't goad him," Yami warned.  
  
Shrugging, Bakura plucked the Rod out of Marik's hand. Almost immediately, the item started to glow and he had to drop it due to the heat. "Damn."   
  
Marik started laughing and Bakura doesn't like to be laughed at. He grabbed him by the collar holding him off the ground. "I suggest you stop before your face meets the pavement again. Though I think that would be more ideal than what I'm going to do to you."  
  
The Rod rolled towards Yami and he bent down hesitantly to pick it up, not sure if it will react the same way. Surprisingly, it didn't.  
  
Yuugi turned towards the captain. "Honestly, it's best to let them handle it. Marik seems to be out for the count because without the Millennium Rod he's harmless." He turned back to see Bakura holding up Marik, not looking too pleased. "They have special powers that we don't. Yami's always afraid I'd get caught up in it if I participated."  
  
Ryou nodded in agreement. "And Bakura brings out the monsters just to keep as pets. I guess a Penguin Soldier running around isn't so bad... but I refused to house a Man-Eater Bug."  
  
Yuugi laughed a bit. /Yami, what's going on?/  
  
Yami bent over to pick up the Rod. //I have the Rod. And I'm just waiting for Bakura to finish up what he's doing.//  
  
***  
  
Seven gingerly plucked the combadge from Yami's had and pinned it to her outfit. It shone with the light of the sun hitting it, but Seven felt more complete than she had while it had been missing. She turned to acknowledge Captain Janeway before eying the newer arrivals. The ex-Borg glanced towards the ladder leading down into the alley and then back at the form of Marik. It wasn't safe to let him remain here. Taking another glance towards the Captain, she saw the same pensieve look that she herself was wearing. It was an odd situation.  
  
Risking another glance around, she gravitated towards Janeway and stood still. When she spoke, it was a quiet request. "Captain, I am unsure about the validity of my suggestion, but I believe that we owe Yuugi and his friends a small favor. I'm thinking that we could try to see if we could help facilitate a change in Marik. I do not hold him truly accountable for the stress that he has no doubt placed upon yourself and the crew, myself included."   
  
She stopped after that and continued to glance around repeatedly before she remembered something. Without waiting for Janeway's answer, she spoke to Yuugi. "I believe you left some of your friends behind earlier, what do you suppose they are doing?"  
  
---  
  
Janeway considered Seven's request. Her crewmember did have a point. Marik wouldn't continue to be a threat to the areas population if he were to be aboard Voyager for a while. Most likely he would have to be contained in the Brig or in the area of Sickbay enforced with a forcefield. It was a risky gamble, but it might just work. Sighing deeply she resisted the urge to massage the small headache she had away. She glanced to Yuugi and Ryou. She would have to get their opinions.  
  
Making a decision she beckoned Yuugi towards her. Her gaze left the downed form of Marik and skated over Seven, who was also turned away. "I have a proposition to make concerning Marik. Are you interested?"  
  
***  
  
Jounouchi watched as Kaiba looked like he was beginning to recover. "Kaiba? You okay in there?"  
  
Mokuba chimed in around the same time, concern evident on his face. "Big Brother?"  
  
Kaiba looked up with a clouded look in his eyes and started walking as if he were in a daze. The other two followed slightly confused with the brunette's actions. They ended up in an alley alongside a tall building, and still, Kaiba kept moving forward. He located and grabbed onto the building's side ladder and started to climb up the rungs.  
  
"Your brother's starting to freak me out, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba just nodded as his eyes followed his brother's progression up the ladder. "Do you think we should follow him Jounouchi?"  
  
Worried at the thought of following Kaiba and finding out what was really happening, Jounouchi merely nodded in agreement with the boy's query.  
  
When they finally reached the top of the ladder and had pulled themselves over the ledge, Jounouchi looked up and saw quite a scene. "Yuug'? What are you doin' here?"  
  
---  
  
Yuugi almost laughed. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot about Jounouchi and Kaiba. They must be about ready to tear each other's heads off." He shook his head, and smiled. When Seven spoke again, his curiosity was aroused. "What's the proposition?"  
  
Yami walked over to the group to listen in but his gaze was suddenly diverted when he saw Jounouchi, Kaiba and Mokuba. //Aibou? How'd they get here?//  
  
Yuugi turned around and spied the trio. He then noticed the blank look in Kaiba's eyes and frowned. /What's up with Kaiba?/  
  
The spirit of the puzzle looked closer at the president of Kaiba Corp. //He looks like he's in a trance.//  
  
Suddenly Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked around with clear eyes and he suddenly noticed that this wasn't where he remembered being before. A frown marred his face as he spoke, "What am I doing here?"  
  
Jounouchi just shook his head in frustration, "You just led us here, you idiot."  
  
Kaiba decided to let the remark slip and noticed that Yuugi and Yami were standing nearby with Mokuba. He also took in the appearance of two other women and a slightly tanned boy, looking thoroughly roughed up. "What is going on?" 


End file.
